


Pills

by BloodRaine



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bullying, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, I don't know, M/M, Mind Manipulation, No Smut, Pain, Sad, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Tallest are assholes Im sorry, Vomiting, What Have I Done, i think, this isn't mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaine/pseuds/BloodRaine
Summary: (All credit goes to a good friend of mine Rancœur, she wrote this, not me.)Zim has been receiving a special package every 6 months. Dib gets curious and finds out what in them.Drugs.The Empire had been supplying every Irken with drugs their whole life cycle. Keeping them feeling like they always do.Zim usually gets a dose of extra antipsychotics in order to decrease his need to destroy everything around him.Dib disrupts one of the deliveries and must face the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So our story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This book is going through an editing phase which should be done by the end of the month. Once the phase is over the book will be updated. Scouts honor!)

Irkens are well known for their destruction. They are also well known for their conquerization of most other alien species they come into contact with.

These specific goals, however, were not achievable via just trust and training in their soldiers. 

No, instead the control brains along with the Tallest had found a much better and more effective solution to keeping the Irkens in line. The answer was drugs.

Each Irken had their own special concoction of addictive painkillers, narcotics, and other varying medicines. These drugs were supplied in small pills verified in color. 12 in a box.

These boxes were shipped to each Irken throughout secret tunnels, tubes, and teleportation devices through their bases and buildings. The boxes were to be shipped to each Irken once every six months.

Now in order to remain in control of these many Irkens, all the Tallest would have to do is cut off supply for the drugs whenever someone seemed out of order.

This worked perfectly. Not only did the Irkens right themselves immediately but most of the time the withdrawal was so bad they never attempted to disobey again.

That didn't stop the Tallest from just cutting off the supply for no reason and laughing as their subjects cried in pain and terror.

One Irken in particular though, his supply was NEVER to be touched. Not even by the Tallest. This supply was to arrive perfectly on the dot and always contain all 12 pills. This Irken was named Zim.

One of the smallest Irkens ever hatched in history. An Irken currently attempting to take over a lowly planet called Earth.

Zim's pills were very special in that they contained much stronger drugs. Zim had always been a destructive Irken since he was a smeet. He could easily topple the Irken empire if he saw fit. He could cut the massive in bite-sized bits for his tiny, robot dog to consume. Heck had it not been for his undying worship, the Tallest would have run in fear at the mere sight of the frightful Irken.

Antipsychotics

Zim also found himself in the meanest of moods whether it be from his trash tech, his trash servant, or the trash world he lived on currently. He'd get angry and an angry Zim was almost as bad as a determined Zim. Not to mention his countless mood swings.

Antidepressants

Zim also forgets to eat and sleep on multiple occasions, sometimes for months. These were only included because it is required by Irken law.

Stimulants

And to top it all off, pain and stress relievers. These kept Zim from sustaining to much damage in his 'war' against humanity. Their main purpose, though, was to keep Zim from thinking clearly.

These and a bit more created the magenta pill Zim always found himself swallowing. Of course, Zim was completely unaware of the ingredients used, but that didn't matter.

Those pills had to be the only things the Tallest had given him that wasn't garbage. In fact, they were the best drugs the Irken Empire had to offer.

The Tallest were too scared to look for an alternative, not to mention Zim on withdrawal was something they did NOT want to see.

Now, these packages don't arrive like most others, just plopped on the porch, waiting to be opened. Instead, these packages were always teleported directly to his lab. They were slim and compact, making them easier to hide.

Such an event just happened actually. Zim grabbed the box from the tube and opened it. He smiled, seeing all 12 pills in their respective places. The box was white, but the inside was black with small slots for each pill.

Zim took one and quickly popped it. immediately feeling better than before.

He hid the box and went about his business destroying the Earth, enslaving humans, and whatnot. Unbeknownst to him, an eye was watching.

Dib stared wide-eyed at the screen before him.

What were those pills?

Why did Zim need them?

Was this part of his next evil plan?

Why were they magenta?

So many questions ran through his giant head, and he was going to answer them whether Zim liked it or not. Preferably the latter.

Dib was currently sitting in a dark room in Zim's lab. He had placed spy bugs everywhere so he could watch Zim's every move.

Now, in hindsight, it would have been a lot smarter and safer to just watch the cams from his room, but that didn't matter now.

The human searched through the screens, trying to find Zim. He found him in one of the testing laboratories, yelling at GIR, who was jumping around the room.

Dib smirked. This was his chance. He ran into the room where Zim had hidden his pills. He opened the box and took one of the pills out, he stashed it in his pocket. He replaced it with a sugar pill and put the box back. He didn't know why he had that pill, but it was oddly convenient that he did.

He climbed out of the base via a tunnel he dug in Zim's backyard. Which, funnily enough, had no defense whatsoever.

Dib ran home with excitement rushing through his veins.

Dashing up the stairs, Dib made his way to his computer and sat down in his chair. He laid the pill on his scanner.

"Computer, run a scan on this pill. What's in it?"

'Traced Medications

-Pain relievers

-Stress Relievers

-Stimulants

-Antidepressants

-Antipsychotics

-other unknown substances'

Dib stared dumbfounded. "Why would Zim be taking this?" He shook his head. "I need to figure out what these are for. Maybe I'll see once Zim gets to the sugar pill."

Back at Zim's base. Zim smiled as he reported to the Tallest.

"Greetings my Tallest! I am glad to announce that the shipment of my medication has been a successful one."

"That's good to hear, Zim. And you have taken them, right?" Tallest Red asked unsurely. It was obvious he did, but he wanted to be sure.

"Yes, my Tallest."

"Good, we're proud, of you Zim. Remember to take one every 2 earth weeks. Ok?" Tallest Purple reminded.

"Of course, my Tallest." Zim bowed slightly.

"That'll be all then."

Red then waved for one of the other Irkens to cut the transmission.

Zim couldn't help but laugh in delight.

He always loved talking to someone as high and mighty as the Tallest.

Zim made his way to a deep part of his base to get started on his next evil plan. He had school in the morning, after all.

 

Skool was uneventful aside from Dib's harsh glances his way, which wasn't too surprising. Zim felt like it was just another waste of time.

Lunch went by quickly well aside from Dib pestering him of course.

It was only after skool did something interesting happen.

Dib ran by Zim until he was in front of him and turned to face him.

"Taking drugs now, Zim?!"

"W-What?!"

Students started turning their heads towards the two.

"Don't play dumb, Zim! I found them in your house in a little white box." Dib pointed accusingly at the chartreuse alien in front of him.

Zim looked around nervously. Normally their banter never attracted the eyes of anyone but this was getting out of hand.

"I-it's my medication?" Zim tried.

"Medication for what Zim?! Your 'skin condition?!' or are you just a druggy?!"

Zim took a few steps back and Dib followed suit.

"Zim is no Druggy!" Zim shouted back, despite the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

He could hear it. People were whispering.

"Zim's a drug addict?"

"That explains a lot."

"Why would he need drugs?"

"Why is he so ugly?"

"What's going on?"

He was surrounded.

"Y-you have n no proof!" Zim screamed.

"Oh really?"

Dib then reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the small pill from before.

"Gimme tha-" Zim paused. This would only confirm their suspicions. Zim didn't need that kind of attention.

"I mean... I've never seen that before in my life, Dib-worm!"

Dib laughed.

"But I thought it was your medication?!"

Zim could feel the world collapsing in on him. The circle of kids became tighter. Zim looked around himself, all eyes were on him. Their whispers became louder.

Zim screamed and bolted through the crowd, pushing any kids in his way aside. He continued screaming until he finally made it home.

Zim panted as he shut the door.

"Computer! Commence lockdown mode!"

'Ok'

The computer groaned before covering the entire outside in metal.

Zim made his way into the base where he hid his pills.


	2. Chapter 2

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11

All in their right places. No that can't be right! Recount.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11

NO

1234567891011!!!!

How could there be eleven?!

The Dib was holding a pill at looked EXACTLY like is own.

Maybe Dib-beast was lying and just got really lucky?

No, that couldn't be! No one's THAT lucky!

Zim shook his head and looked down at his pills.

One of these must be a fake then.

But they looked so similar.

He didn't trust his computer to scan them. Knowing about the countless malfunctions, the thing might get mixed up and remove the wrong pill.

Apart of Zim wanted to contact the Tallest and let them know about the situation. But what better way for an Irken to say 

"look at me I'm incompetent"

Then that?

No he'd figure this out on his own.

Yeah, he could do it!

He was Zim after all.

Dib laughed, today had been a comeplete success. In those short moments Dib had mangaged to get the whole skool to believe that Zim was a drug addict.

Now deep down Dib knew this wasn't true, it couldn't be. But that didn't matter and now he, Dib sat writing vlog after vlog about child drug addicts in elementary schools with a picture of Zim on the vlog. A pretty good picture he took himself if Zim sitting at his desk looking drained from that day's events.

He was going to throw as much dirt in Zim's already horrible reputation as possible. No doubt people would stop ingoring and finally see the truth.

This was just the beginning he had big plans coming. Plans that would surely prove he was right the whole time.

Once he believed he had done enough damage he crawled into bed. He was so excited to see Zim's face tommorrow that he almost forgot to sleep.

Zim walked to skool silently hoping the events played yesterday wouldn't come up today. However once he stepped foot on skool grounds, he could feel the eyes of the children on him.

He ignored it and approached his locker.

'POPPER!'

Was scrawled all over it in black Sharpie. He starred exasperated, who would dare.

"WHO DARE DESOIL MY NORMAL BOY LOCKER WITH THIS uh...popper?" Zim like usual, caught some attention when he yelled. However he got a bit more then usual this time.

What unnerved him the most was the looks the other children were giving him.

Some disgust  
Others concern  
Most with unreadable expressions.

Zim didn't like this so he dropped his tantrum and walked to his class room.

Mrs. Bitters glared at him but with less malice then usual.

He tried to keep his head down trying to ingore the stares.

"Oh look who it is? Morning, Popper" Dib's annoying voice cut the silence like butter.

Zim growled and shot up from his seat.

"ZIM IS NO POPPER DIB-STINK" He screamed.

"Oh yeah? Well I think yesterday proves otherwise." Dib was so smug and it made Zim so angry.

"That's enough! Break it up children or it's detention for both of you!" Mrs. Bitters hissed like a snake.

Zim sat down and tried his best to look proper.

Dib just smirked and leaned back in his chair.

At lunch Dib contiued to bug Zim with all kinds of names

'Popper  
Druggie  
Cap snap  
Holly Molly  
Ect'

He was so cruel that other kids started calling him the names too.

Dib's smile grew wider. Forget the alien names this had to be the best plan he's thought of yet.

Zim tried to ingore it but there was only so much he could do and nothing he said could convince the other kids that he was NOT a drug addict.

Zim ran home once skool ended and placed on lock down mode once more.

Now sitting in his smaller computer room, he was going to get some answers.

"COMPUTER tell me, what is a 'popper'?"

'A popper is a slang term referenced to drug/pill addicted human"

"I should have known stupid Dib would think that I, Zim would over use my medication. How dumb does he think I am? Stupid human!"

Zim shook his head and contiued researching. Meanwhile Dib was sitting in his living room coach with Gaz. Waiting for Mysterious Mysteries to come on and gloating about his success.

"It's only a matter of time until people look into it and once they do, they'll finally see Zim for evil alien menace it is!" Dib laughed.

Gaz promptly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Dib."

Dib ingored his sister's obvious sarcasm and continued to gloat.

"Do you really think he's a drug addict?" She asked not looking up from her game.

"Of course not. Someone so well coordinated and as smart as Zim would never waste his time or his money on drugs." Dib crossed his arms and laid back comepletely oblivous to the compliment he gave to the alien.

"Then what do you think the pills are for then?" Gaz asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know. No doubt a part in his next evil plan that I just turned against him." Dib spoke proudly.

Gaz shrugged clearly uninterested with Dib's unhealthy obsession. She got up and went to the kitchen to get a snack. While Dib contiued monologing to himself until his show came on. Soon he'll put phase three into action.


	3. Chapter 3

The week went by, each day worse than the last. Zim was hoping this whole drug thing would blow over and he could get back to taking over the world in peace. But it seemed fate had other plans.

The bullying got worse more names were thought up. Normally Zim didn't care about a little name calling. So the human were making fun of him, big deal! Zim didn't care.

But when simple name calling turned into physical fights, things started to get worse for Zim.

Bullies pushed and kicked him. Vandalizers wrote things on his stuff.  
Even the Japanese transfer student left a flower on his desk. Which he did not understand until he looked up what it ment.

As Zim sat at his desk looking down at his desk he felt...bad for some reason.

'Disgusting!  
need to escape from reality that much?!  
Go away  
We don't need drug thugs like you in our school!!  
Fuck off freak  
Popper!'

Harsh words and phrases scrawled all over his desk. Again normally he wouldn't care but this...it struck him.

Dib soaked it all up like a sponge his plan was actually working! Zim stopped walking with that spunk like he used to. The kids were vicious, he knew that first hand and now Zim would know his pain. HA it was a 2 for 1.

Dib smirked evilly towards Zim. While Zim just put his head down trying to block it all out.

Later at recess Zim sat on a bench under a tree. Just trying to avoid any confrontations. Only to be interrupted by Dib.

"Why hello there Molly." Dib chuckled to himself while sliding his hands in his pockets.

"My name is NOT MOLLY!" Zim screamed.

"Really? Heh I guess I forgot." Dib shrugged.

"It's just all these rumors about you Zim. Messing with my head making me think you might ACTUALLY be a drug addict. Soon enough people might actually look into it and..." a dark look appeared on Dib's face.

"Who knows what they'll find."

Zim backed up and tripped over the bench falling on the ground.

"They'll find NOTHING! For Zim is NORMAL!" Zim shouted desperately.

Dib chuckled.

"Sure you are Zim, sure you are."

Dib walked off leaving Zim in the grass.

Zim ran home, into his lab, and to his hiding place for his medicine.

He had never felt so stressed in his life. What if what Dib said was true? What if the other humans started looking into him. Oh no!

He opened his box, 11 pills staring back up at him.

He reached in and pulled out 1.

The pills always made him feel better maybe...NO he needed these in order to make it through the months. There was NO way he was going to take one early.

He put the pill back and hid his box.

Zim took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"I can do this. I am Zim. This WILL blow over I know it. I am Zim."

He smiled as he reassured himself.

Zim walked out of the hidden room and into his living room.

Where GIR and Minimoose were playing cards.

GIR spotted him first.

"Hiya masta!"

"What are you two doing?"

"Meh" Minimoose squeaked.

Zim shook his head.

"I'll be in my relaxing room. Protect the base while I'm gone and don't bother me." He ordered before going back into his lab.

The relaxing room was a purple and megenta room with a strange alien bed on one side and a bath tub filled with green glowing goo on the other.

Zim removed his tunic and gloves, laying them carefully on a table nearby. He stepped out of his boots and laid on his bed.

With a sigh he closed his eyes.

"Computer! Comence relaxation mode!"

Strange pipes with hands came from the roof and pulled Zim up and promptly removed Zim's PAC and replaced it with a tube coming bed acting as a secound life support. While his PAC was being locked away in a high security vault, Zim was laid on the bed where he curled up on his side. The tube pumped in a relaxing chemical and soon enough Zim fell asleep.

He hardly ever had the time to do this and it felt great every time.

 

He awoke to his computer.

"Master! Wake up! It is time to take your medication."

Zim nodded and sat up while the pipe in his back was replaced with his PAK.

"How long was I out?"

"A whole week sir."

Zim shook his head still on the effects of the relaxing chemical. He made his way to his hidden room and plucked himself another pill.

He smiled slightly as his body relaxed a bit. He rehid the pills and marched to his main lab.

"Sir the Tallests are contacting you."

Zim nodded, of course they were normally Zim would have called them by now to let them know.

"On screen." He waved.

Soon the Tallests' faces appeared on the big screen.

"Evening my Tallest."

"Uh yeah hey Zim, did you uh...take your pills" Tallest Purple stampered out, his face stricken with worry.

"Of course my Tallest." Zim smiled.

Relief washed over the two of them.

"Good good, glad to see you're still as loyal to us as ever." Tallest Red smiled back.

"Always, why wouldn't I?"

"N NO REASON" Tallest Purple stuttered.

Zim tilted his head a bit, but brushed it off.

"Alright then, if there isn't anything else bye bye Zim." Tallest Red waved off and the screen went black.

Zim smiled and went back to the top of the base where GIR and Minimoose were stillplaying cards.

"Hiya masta!! You sure was gone a real long time!" GIR shrieked and latched onto Zim's leg once he passed by.

Zim rolled his eyes and just sat on the couch. Minimoose hopped up with him.

"Meh!"

"What was that?"

"Meee Mei Meh!!"

"WHAT?! HOW?"

"Mye!"

Zim shot up and ran outside looking back at the house.

'Drug boy!  
Peice of shit!  
Nobody  
Stay away from our school  
Nasty!  
Green kid  
Popper!  
Molly Moo  
Disgusting!'

Someone had spray painted the whole front of his house horrible phrases and words.

Zim felt himself shaking. It didn't blow over like he thought it would. No somehow it got worse. He needed to think of a way to make this stop before it got out of hand.

Zim ran back inside, unaware of the eyes watching him.


	4. Chapter 4

Zim paced his living room, thoughts tossing from side to side in his head. Why had the earthlings vandilized his home? He was sure he didn't show any agression to deserve this and yet Zim couldn't help but feel as though Dib some how played some part in this horrible mess. Zim shook his head and looked at his two sidekicks, now sitting on the floor content on just watching him. He threw on his disguise and spoke to his minions.

"Alright, listen up you two. I need to pay the Dib human a visit. If anyone tries to vandilize my base in ANY way I'm sure you know what to do. Got it?"

GIR saluted while minnimoose squeaked in complience. 

"Yes sir!"

"Meh!"

Zim nodded and headed for the door and grabbed the door knob before pausing.

"You two do know what to do right?"

GIR thought for a bit before simply shrugging. In turn Zim face palmed and left the house content on 'talking' to that filthy earth boy.

Dib had just finished updating his vlog. He leaned back in his chair an evil smirk stretched across his lips. 

'Zim's been gone all week. Probably out getting more drugs. Can't wait til he shows his face at school a few friends and I got a real big surprise for him.'

Then came the comments.

'i'm glad to see someone care about drug use in our skools'

'OMG can't wait 2 see'

'cant wait 2 see his face'

'I'll recored'

and so on so forth.

No one knew it was Dib who ran the vlog, if they knew that than they would just ignore him. So he just went by 'TheTruthSpread', it just fit the senerio perfectly.

Then he heard several bangs downstairs causing him to fall back in his chair.

It was Gaz who answered the door and immedaintly regretted it.

"Where's Dib?!" Zim looked exasperated, everyone he saw gave him the same looks that the other students did and Zim couldn't take it so he ran.

"In his room." She walked away from the door as Zim pushed his way in.

No point in stopping a determined alien. Not to mention hearing Dib screaming might be the only higlight of her afternoon.

Zim ran up the stairs and slammed into Dib's room. Said earth boy was currently fixing his glasses as he stared up at Zim.

"What have you done?!" Zim screamed.

"Done what?"

"Don't play coy with me Dib! What have you been doing?!"

Dib got up and dusted off his pants.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. All I did was find out you're a drug addict and called you names, not my fault if others took it over for me. Why are you so worried all of a sudden? I thought you could handle a little bit of teasing." Dib crossed his arms.

Zim glared daggers it was obivous he wasn't buying it.

"Zim is no drug addict DIB!" Zim shouted and lunged at the black haired boy.

Dib yelped in surprise when Zim scratched his face on impact and almost tackled him to the ground had the bed not catch his fall.

"GAh! Get off me Zim!"

"No! Make this human aggression stop now or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?! Destroy me? Haven't you tried that like a billion times already?" Dib rolled his eyes and tossed Zim off.

Zim growled in response. 

"Wait, this whole drug thing isn't actually getting to you is it?"

Zim paused and that evil look on Dib's face returned.

"Oh it is, isn't it."

Dib stood over Zim, Zim in turn backed up til he hit a wall.

"They'll find out Zim. You know they will and once they do you're going straight to that operating table and I'll do everything in my power to make sure I get front row seats."

Zim's eyes widened.

"Unless..." Dib contiued.

"Unless what?"

Dib pulled out a tape recorder and spoke simply.

"Admit to it."

"Admit to what?"

"Admit to being an alien."

"How will THAT help me?!"

Dib rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Tell me what's in those drugs and why you take them!"

Zim weighed his options, Irkens weren't supposed to tell other species about this certain thing. It was completely taboo. But then again what choice did he have?

Dib was right, the humans were going to look into this. The FBI might come for him if they find out he really is this 'drug addict' that all humans seem to despise much. Zim wasn't sure he could take that kind of attention.

So with a dip of his head Zim spoke.

"Alright, but what will you do for me."

"I'll tell you about the surprise planned for you tommorrow."

"What surprise?"

"Eh eh. You do you're part of the deal first."

Zim crossed his arms and rolled his eyes before speaking.

"The ingredients are not spoken of, nor are we to look into it."

"We?"

"Me and the Irkens in the military outside of that is unknown even to Zim."

"Understandable, I guess. Now tell me why you take them."

"After Tallest Spork died the Irken seemed to fall apart. No Irken could comeplete their tasks, everyone was in disarray and with Impending Doom 1 coming up we needed something to calm us from our fear. That's when our medication was first given to us. It worked like a charm it made all of us calm and helped us think clearly. With out it we would be in disarry. Even when I was on vacation at Foodcortia I still recieved mine. That's how much the Tallest and the Control Brains care for us."

Zim tilted his head up glaring at Dib.

"The medication makes me better. Zim is no druggie!"

Dib pulled back his tape recorder making sure he got that.

"Why do you want to know all this any way?"

"Don't worry about it."

Zim stood up.

"Now! Tell me about this 'surprise'."

"Oh thw whole school pitched in to throw milk at you."

"What?! Why?!"

Dib shrugged.

Zim growled and stormed off. Unbeknownst to him however Dib had already thought up his next plan to get at Zim.

"Irkens in disarray huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

Skool was definitely more hectic today. Dodging the milk wasn't to much of a problem when you're expecting it. Now why they threw milk, Zim didn't know. Probadly some dumb werid human banishing ritual.

Zim sat in Miss. Bitters class as she talked away about the 'Black Death' and how it killed so many humans, stupid humans why not just come up with a cure? He sighed trying to think of a way out of this mess. He turned his head to the left and noticed something. 

The Dib...wasn't in his seat.

Something wasn't right here. He shouldn't have told Dib all those things about his medication. Zim was starting to get a horrible feeling about the whole situation.

So with hesitation Zim raised his hand.

"Yes Zim?" She hissed out his name.

"Uh...sir I need to use the bathroom"

Zim was starting to get nervous sweat pooling down his neck.

"Why? Need another fix drug bug?" Zita asked an angry look stretched on her face.

Zim turned around and hopped on top of Zita desk and pulled her by her collar so that their faces were only inches apart.

"ZIM. IS. NO. BUG!!!" Zim shouted at her hissing with malice.

Zita's eyes were the size of dinner plates she could barely speak.

Zim never touched ANYONE if he had the choice. The most physical contact Zim had was from Dib.

Zim seemed to notice this just was Zita did and let go of her. He backed away, everyone was looking at him like he was insane. 

No, they were giving him the exact looks they gave Dib.

"Sit down Zim." Miss. Bitters spoke.

Zim knew he was supposed to follow her instructions but he couldn't bring himself to. Especially with all these eyes on him. So instead he ran out the classroom and out the school.

Something was wrong. Why was he begaving so strangely? 

He needed to get home.

Wait was he paranoid?

No no just being sure...right?

He ran to his house and stopped.

His door...was wide open.

Zim felt his spooch stop.

He slowly made his way inside. GIR and Minimoose were nowhere to be seen.

"Computer? Where are my other two henchmen?" Zim asked a little unsure.

"In the lab. Making a mess."

Zim shook his head.

Of course and GIR was probadly the one to leave the door open too.

He shut the door and walked to his dresser.

"Computer take me to the lab."

The dresser lifted show an elevator pad. Zim stepped on it and it lowered to the lab floor.

The computer was right. There they were, GIR and Minimoose throwing a party with pigs and other stray street animals.

Zim felt his 'blood' boil.

"GIR, MINIMOOSE WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!!!"

"Oh hi masta! Me and ta moose was just havin a little party! Wanna join?" GIR giggled.

Zim growled.

"NO! CLEAN THIS MESS UP RIGHT NOW AND GET RID OF THESE EARTH CREATURES NOW!!!"

"Aww okie masta!"

Zim rolled his eyes and made his way down the hall, into his secret room.

Zim opened his pill case and counted them.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,

He sighed in relief all of them there.

And yet he still he felt a sense of worry.

Zim left his secret room and made his way to his main room.

"Computer!"

"Ugh Yes?"

"Show me the footage of today."

"Alright."

The first few hours were of nothing but Gir and Minimoose playing in the lab. He made a mental note to scold them about that later.

At around 11:00am Dib showed up.

How he got in Zim could fathom so instead he watched.   
Dib was making his way down the hallway when he looked up and spotted the camera. Dib then smirked and disappeared.

Zim sat their in shock as the camera fussed up and Dib was just GONE!

"THAT RAT!!! He must've hacked into my cameras and made them replay old footage!!!" Zim screamed.

"I HATE HIM!!! HOW DARE HE SNEAK INTO ZIM'S BASE?! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT FILTHY CHILD!!"

Zim sighed and put his hands to his face. He felt sick.

Like really sick.

He ran to the cleansing area where he prompty threw up in a waste bin.

Zim was shacking he slipped off his uniform and climbed into his cleansing tub. The ooze removed any and all bacteria from his body and yet he still felt filthy.

He curled up and tried to calm down.

He wished he had a cleanser for his brain.

But sense he felt like he needed to be here awhile he might as well think.

'Tommorrow is Wednesday, that means I need to go back to skool and face those humans' Zim shuddered.

'I'll pull through it's Dib I'm worried about. I still have no idea what he did down here. I wish I could here and find out but the skool is already suspicious of me so I can't miss another day.'

Zim sighed and decided to just lay there a little longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Skool was starting to appear more like a battlefield than a Skool. Zim tried his best to avoid the students but it seemed as if they were hunting him. LUnch had to have been the worst by a long shot. All of them, every single one was looking at him almost as if they knew all of his secrets. He tried to sit down and pick at his lunch like he usually did but they wouldn't let up. Suddenly Torque Smacky picked him up and shoved him to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING EARTH CHILD?!" Zim shouted.

Torque said nothing. He only smiled and began dragging Zim into the boy's bathroom, where a few of Torque's friends were waiting.

It didn't take long for him to realize what they were about to do. Zim panicked and tried desperately to fight back Only for his attempts to be thwarted. They grabbed his head and slammed it in the toilet. Then flushed, the pain itself was unimaginable but the movement was like razor blades on his skin. He finally managed to get out of their grip and fell back. He could barely breathe he curled up in the corner of the bathroom while the other boys laughed at him.

"What's a matter druggie gonna cry?"

 He and his friends shared a few laughs before getting bored and started to walk away.

"Wait," One stopped.

"Forgot something." He walked back inside and took something from behind the stall. 

It was a bucket, he splashed its contents on to Zim. It was milk. Zim could feel his skin sizzle and oh mighty Tallest did it hurt.

He curled up in a tight ball and whimpered.

The boys left the snivling mess that was Zim in there.

A few minutes later Zim felt a hand on his shoulder and gentle yet shirl voice speak.

"Heya buddy, you ok?"

Zim looked up and saw big green eyes staring at him, attached to the overly observing human labeled Keef.

"Seems to me you had a run in with Torque. Don't worry he picks on me all the time, don't let it get to you."

Zim wanted to shove him off but the more he wanted to tell this human to repent and leave him be, the more he leaned into his touch.

Keef smiled sweetly at him.

"I heard the rumors about you."

Zim froze.

"Don't worry buddy I don't believe them. Here let me help you."

Keef stood and grabbed some paper towels and brought them back to Zim and started to dry him off.

Normally Zim would have shoved the human away but the dry towel seemed to absorb the horrible earth fluids from his body and he really didn't have a choice here seeing as it was Keef.

Once, Zim was dry Keef helped him up.

"You feeling better buddy here let me help you stand." Keef grabbed Zim's arm and slung it over his shoulder so Zim could lean on him.

Now again, normally Zim would have been revolted and ran out of that room but he felt so unbelievably weird today.

"Let me take you outside away from the other kids." 

Zim only nodded. When they got outside Dib seemed to be waiting for them. A dirty smirk on his face.

"Well look who it is. Zim and...Keef? Whatever seems like you had a run in with Torque. What's a matter, Zim? Can't handle a little bullying?" Dib laughed.

Zim wanted to say something back but Keef spoke for him.

"Up yours, Dib! Leave Zim alone."

"Wow, where's this coming from? Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"Yeah, rumors you started!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Dib! Everyone knows you're a compulsive liar!"

"I am not!"

"Really? You lie about Zim every day! Saying he's an alien from space. Course that didn't work everyone just played you off like some stupid kid, but know that what you're saying sounds more believable people are actually taking it seriously! Your endless need for attention just got poor Zim here a spot on the skool victim list!" Keef shouted angerly.

"Now leave Zim alone, ever sense he came to our sool you've done nothing but lie and hurt him, just go away haven't you done enough?" and with that Keef left still helping Zim walk until they got outside where Keef set Zim down on a bench.

"You alright there buddy?"

"I'll survive."

"Sorry you had to see me go off back there, I just couldn't stand by and let that big headed meanie make fun of you."

"Uh yes um good job soldier."

Zim sighed as he stared into his lap.

"Am I really on the skool victims list?"

"Yeah, I saw it on the skools webpage this morning I wanted to help but I couldn't find you."

Zim only found out about the list a few months ago. It was a list that let all the bullies know who was the trendy target. Unsurprisingly the skool didn't care so it was posted on the official web page. Zim knew that Dib had been on that list for a VERY long time.

But now that HE was on it, things could get...complicated.

Zim placed his hands to his face.

"Don't worry Zim, I'll help you!"

"And how would you do that? You already told me Torque bullies you too."

"Right! But if there's two of us then at least we'll have a fighting chance."

Zim thought about it for a moment. On one hand Keef was right, safety in numbers would be a good idea. Not to mention Keef seems pretty good at fending the Dib off. 

But on the other, that'd mean he'd have to spend every hour of every day at skool with Keef right next to him. It'd be like having a security camera near you all the time.

But maybe...if Zim chose his words correctly...he could make sure Keef didn't say a word.

Zim could help but giggle at his  ingenious plan.

"Alright Keef I accept." Zim stretched his hand out.

"Yay!" Keef took Zim's hand and hugged him.

Zim prompted pushed him off.

"Don't touch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and feedback will be sent to the original creator.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim gets to spend time with Keef while Dib questions a few things.

A few days had passed since Zim had made his deal with Keef and saying that Keef was annoying had to be the biggest understatement of Zim's entire life. Not only did he follow Zim around like a lost dog, but he was also clingy to the point wear Zim couldn't even sit in the bathroom to remove his contacts to refresh his eyes anymore and if Zim didn't know any better he'd say Keef was also overprotective.  That was the weird bit, before he only had to deal with keef in short spasms, now that that was back to back it became more apparent. Keef was not only trying to keep them both safe he was literally protecting Zim.

Whenever another student attempted to say something hurtful or even touch Zim, keef was on their ass. 

Today was a perfect example, at recess the two boys were sitting on a bench because Zim didn't feel well enough to play, though that was really a half-truth. Zim had been having massive spooch aches for the pasts 35 hours and the more he moved the worst it felt. Keef was in the middle of coddling him when a few of the more popular kids had decided to join them. Zim didn't know all their names, nor did he care.

"Check it out girls seems like we finally found out who Zim's supplier is."

Zim's eyes shrunk when Keef stood up glaring daggers at them.

"Back off!"

"Or what?"

"This."

Keef then lurched his hand forward and grabbed fistfuls of her hair completely trashing it.

She screamed bloody murder and pointed at Keef.

"MADMAN! HE'S CRAZY!"

Before running away her friends following suit.

"Why did she react like that?" Zim gave him a curious look, humans have a weird infatuation with body hair.

"No idea but it's a good weakness like to use when she picks on me."

Zim looked up at Keef with wide eyes till he sat down.

"You actually look for your opponent's weaknesses?" Zim couldn't believe it. Seemed like Keef was more observant than Zim initially thought. That both intrigued and irked him.

"Eh, you stop being scared of something after awhile of fearing it."

The walk home was the same as always. Keef walking with him despite it being completely opposite of his house thus giving him another 10-minute walk but Keef seemed like he couldn't care less. Of course, Keef being Keef talked literally the whole time. Zim felt his antennae go numb halfway through the walk though I might have been something else.

The only good to come out of his time with Keef was that he, for the most part, wasn't bothered by the other students. Even Dib seemed to evert his gaze which made things a heck of a lot easier. When they got to Zim's door they said their goodbyes and Zim went inside without another word.

Keef was a strange human indeed, though he did not know of Zim's alien origins, a part of Zim believed that had Keef found out he probably wouldn't care so long as he let Keef be in his general vicinity.

Zim stretched and decided to relax on the couch, turning on the TV.

"In other news, this little dog is said to be president of the world one day, also elementary students are doing drugs now but who cares. Look at that little doggie. "

Zim turned off the TV. The human authorities are already looking into it. He rubbed his forehead already feeling a horrible headache coming on. Speaking of headaches where were GIR and Minimoose. 

Zim was about to yell at his computer for the locations of the two were when he decided against it. They were probably outside at the park playing and eating kids' toys.

"They'll be fine. Zim just needs to relax." He went to his dresser elevator.

"Computer send me to the..." He paused he never did find out what it was Dib was doing here.

"To the main lab."

"Whatever."

 

Dib sat at his computer writing in his newest notes. It had been harder with Keef around but Dib had been collecting notes on Zim trying to see how his body was coping. So far not much with the exception of some vomited and drowsiness. He also seemed a lot less violent then usual as if he was actually thinking before he acted. Not to mention the weird mood swings that just recently came into play. The worst part though was Zim's patience and tolerance. Zim HATED Keef probably more then he hated Dib and yet why was he allowing him to be so close. Worst of all Keef was so dumb he was PROTECTING him. Like a clownfish to a sea anemone.

Dib folded his hands to his lap and leaned back. The only one that deserves to be that close to Zim and live was him not Keef!

Dib shook his head trying to throw the thought away. Obviously, he needed to wait a little bit longer before he could get to witness any real effects. If Irkens can't live without their drugs he was positive some sugar pills would at least slow Zim down enough for Dib to expose him. Dib looked down at the pills in his hand. Were these the reason Zim was criminally insane? Dib had seen and heard Zim's Tallests several times by hacking into their communications. They usually treated Zim like a wad of gum on their shoes but Zim never seemed to notice, either that or he was in denial. Maybe they gave him the drugs so they had more control over his destructive nature. Were all Irkens like this? Tak didn't seem like she was on drugs. Maybe that was because she wasn't part of the military like Zim. Did she even know about the drugs?

Maybe Tak's ship could get him some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this story on Wattpad and support the author!  
> https://my.w.tt/uNVeCCMhGU


	8. Chapter 8

Zim stood in front of his main screen. His Tallest were calling him, no doubt to congratulate him. When the two Tall Irkens appeared on screen their eyes went from calm to horror.

"ZIM?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Tallest Purple shouted.

Zim stood in shock.

"W-what do you m mean my Tallest?"

"Look. At. Yourself. Right. Now." Tallest Red looked furious.

Zim felt his kegs shake as he grabbed a mirror off his counter to look at himself only to drop it and have it shatter on the floor.

Zim's body was shaking like a leaf. His mind could barely comprehend on what it just saw.

His eyes, no longer their brilliant magenta and were now pitch black. While his skin went from chartreuse to pale white.

He fell to his knees and threw up in front of his Tallest. His vomit now a gooey pink. Was that his blood?

Tears formed in his eyes and he looked up to see the now blank stares of his leaders.

"You haven't been taking your medication. Have you Zim?" Red's voice was so cold Zim felt a shiver run a mile up his spine.

"Y yes I have. I swear on my squeedlyspooch!"

He looked up at them hopelessly.

"LAIR!" Shouts Purple making Zim feel so much worse.

"You failed your mission! You are sick and useless! Do not call us ever again!" He screamed.

Zim felt his insides knot up.

"No! Wait! Please my Tallest! Help me!" 

But it was too late the transmission had cut out. Leaving Zim in the dark room to puke up his guts until he was nothing but a crying wretch.

Zim shot up with a start, tears in his eyes as he looked at his surroundings.

He was in his base in front of his main screen, sitting in his chair.

He looked at his hands.

Yeah still green.

He pulled out one eye to inspect.

Yup still magenta.

Ok ok just a bad dream then.

Wait... dream?

Did just... dream?

No that was impossible.

Irkens haven't dreampt sence... NOBODY KNOWS.

He was as confused as he was scared.

Not only did he dream he dream but he dare dream ON THE JOB.

He slapped himself.

He needed to keep his head together if he were to ever find out what Dib had done in his base. He went back to typing on his keyboard trying to if the motion sensors picked anything up.

BINGO!

Zim watched as his base drew several paths of Dibs human foot steps.

'Seems like he's been in here more then I thought. How though?'

He set his computer to filter out all trails that didn't form on that particular day. 

The footsteps started near the back of the house in a storage unit.

Had Dib dug his way through the backyard.

Oh mighty Tallest he felt like slamming his head into something hard, why hadn't Zim thought of arming that area? No wonder Dib got inside so easily.

He followed the footsteps til... he spooch dropped. He starred with the widest eyes achieveable. The footsteps lead to a wall then disappeared.

The wall that opened to the secret room.

Dib... had gone in.

Zim felt his legs buckle as he fell to his knees.

This was his fault. He shouldn't have told Dib all those things about his medication.

WHAT WAS HE THINKING?! Dib had tampered with his medication some how and Zim was determined to find out.

Zim stood and opened the secret door and stepped inside. 

He held the box in his hands, close to his chest. He took it to his lab and opened it. The pills, all of them in their exact places.

Then a though crossed Zim's mind.

That pill. The one Dib showed the crowd. That was a real one. So he must have replaced it with a replica as to not raise suspicion.

Dib must have replaced all of them then. That must have been why Zim had been behaving so strange lately.

He needed to speak to his Tallest. But the closer he got to the call button the more self conscious he felt.

"What if what happened in my dream happens again?"

But before he could contemplate anymore GIR burst through the door.

"I'M HOME MASTA AND I WANTS A HUG!!!" 

Zim, not wanting to even touch said robot moved out of the way. Only for GIR to hit the call button.

The screen fuzzed up then the almighty appeared looking bored as ever.

"What is now Zim?"

"Um... m my Tallest..." He needed to tell them. But what if what happened in his dream happened again?

"Nothing, must have it the button on accident sorry wonthappenagainmyTallest BYYYYYE!!" He cut the call and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey masta?"

"What is it GIR?"

"I love you!" GIR jumped up again, this time catching Zim in the hug.

Zim tried to struggle but GIR was too strong.

"Get off me GIR!"

"Not till you say it back."

Zim rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah sure." And begrudgingly patted the robot on the shoulder.

The robot looked up at him with wide eyes, got off, and backed away. He thrn ran out of the room screaming.

"That was quicker than usual." Zim shrugged it off and got back to work.

"If Dib has my pills I'll simply had to get them back."

Then his thoughts went to Keef. He had managed to find a weakness in his bullies and targeted it against them. Maybe this boy found a weakness on Dib.

"Yes yes this could work." Zim giggled to himself, a little too tired for full-fledged maniacal laughter.

Zim waited till Monday to ask Keef.

The two were sitting at lunch together. Keef eating his ketchup and rice, while Zim skipped lunch. Made him sick.

"So uh Keef..." 

"Yeah buddy?"

"Just how many other weakness have you learned from these bullies."

"Ooooh LOTS! See Zita over there?" He pointed to said child.

"Turns out she's reeeeaaally sensitive about her false eyelashes. Or the Letter M is terrified of spiders. Or-"

"Alright alright, I get it. You seem to know just about everyone's weakness."

"Just about." Keef beamed.

"What about... Dib."

"Oh Dib pfft he's easy."

"How so?"

"Well it's simple really. Guys got so many flaws he makes Willy look like Katy Perry."

Zim had no idea who that was.

"Elaborate."

"Personally I've never really been bullied by the guy but if he ever did I'm prepared.  
You start with his insanity. Usually gets him flustered and distracted constantly trying to defend himself. Then his looks. That's when he stops paying attention just looking at himself trying to spot his flaw, clothes are a good choice but hair and body don't go with out their charms.  
Then just for sport, his head. We all know how he gets about that." Keef giggled to himself then went serious.

"And finally his intentions. What ever he's doing it either involves you, the paranormal, or something no one cares about to get peoples attention. Qeustioning that and making fun of it usually get him so mad he can't think straight. Thus get me or us enough time to get away." Keef leaned back a bit arms crossed a little proud of himself.

Zim sat with his jaw dropped.

"Oh might Tallest, KEEF YOU'RE A GENUIS!!!" Zim couldn't believe it, it was so obvious.

He grabbed Keef and hugged him tightly. Before he realized what he had just done. He back away eyes wide.

"Um... th thanks."

Keef just smiled at him.

"No problem buddy. Let me know if he ever bothers you."

Zim nodded and keot his distance.

Keef on the other hand was exploding with joy on the inside.

Dib and Gaz sat in their usual spot across the cafeteria.

Dib couldn't here what they were saying, only "Oh might Tallest, KEEF YOU'RE A GENUIS!!!" and saw Zim HUG Keef. That really made his blood BOIL.

He crushed his milk carton in his palm.

Gaz hearing this, looked up from her game then to her seething brother about to blow a fuse.

"Who does he think he is?! That's MY enemy he's hugging!" Dib whisper yelled. He was shacking.

Throughout the whole time they knew eachother Gaz had not once ever seen Dib so pissed off before.

"Dude the hecks your problem?"

"They are!" Dib pointed at the two boys.

"They are the bane of my existence and just seeing the two of them together makes me want to to..." Dib sighed and took a deep breath.

"No, I'll think of something. I don't need to rage over a stupid hug."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

Dib glared at her.

"Well it's a good thing you know better huh?"

"Jesus Dib calm down."

"I AM calm!" Dib's voice cracked.

Gaz rolled her eyes and went back to her game while ger brother went to plain his attack on Zim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM BITCHES 1500 WORDS!!!  
> EAT MY DICK!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dibby boi has a talk with everyone's least favorite sentient ship (though I really shouldn't complain cause most of my exposition come from her/it) and goes through a small mental crisis.

Dib was getting tired and getting Tak's stupid ship to give him the information he needed was getting him nowhere.

He tried hacking inside the ship but this wasn't one of Zim's drones. This tech was made by Tak. Its circuitry was completely different and it pissed Dib off.

"Come on tell me somethin'!" Dib banged his fists on the board.

"You didn't ask me anything." The ship spoke in Tak's robotic voice.

"Oh um, what can you tell me about Zim's medication?"

"...how do you know about that?"

"Answer my qeustion first."

"Fine. I can tell you why irkens take their 'medicine' if that's what you want to call it, I can tell you what's in the pills, and I can tell you why it's so imperative that Zim takes his medicine."

Dib sat there dumbfounded.

"W-wait wait Zim already told me why he takes them."

"No, he told you what the Tallest told him. Though I'm surprised he told YOU of all things, such a sensitive subject."

"Oh..."

"Now answer my question."

"Oh um, I found his medication in his base. My computer was able to analyze some of the key drugs but I wasn't able to figure out all of them. Zim says he doesn't know."

"That's cause the Tallest would never leak that kind of information to an Irken like Zim."

"So uh... can you tell me all those things?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you hate Zim?"

"Yeah, but I hate you too."

"Oh yeah."

Dib scratched behind his neck trying to think of something to offer the ship.

There was an audible sigh from the machine.

"You're horrible at this."

"Well, what would YOU suggest I do."

"Come up with a better deal."

"He could show you a video of Zim om withdrawl." Gaz appeared behind Dib without a sound.

Causing said older brother to jump three feet in the air.

"GAZ?!"

"Hmm," The machine contimplated.

"Deal." Dib stared at the ship in shock. Zim must have really pissed off Tak for her to hate him like this.

"Um ok... thanks?"

He looked to Gaz.

"Why did you help me?"

"I want a copy of the video."

"Deal."

Dib then turned to the ship with a wide grin on his face and a pen and paper in his hands.

"Alright go on."

"When Tallest Spork died a peice of the Irken slave died with him. Years the Irkens went with a Tallest and slowly they realized that they didn't need one. Some Irkens formed a rebellion against the Control Brains, fighting for the right to breed naturally, fighting for the right of the shorter Irkens, and so on so forth. A new Tallest had to be established and quickly. Do the Control Brains picked two of the Tallest Irkens from the most recent generation, Zim's generation. Two just incase another sudden death occurred. But even with established new leaders, the rebellion continued. So forth cane the idea for the 'medication'."

The ship went silent for a bit.

"It was easy, coming up with a cover reason for the Irkens of Irk to take the pills. There was a faked explosion in one of the factories causing the air of Irk to become unbreathable. A lie but a believable one. 'Take this harmless pill once every two weeks and you'll be able to breathe just fine'. However the sane couldn't be said for the Irkens OFF of Irken. Simple, tell them there was a spill of infected goo on the food rations sent to each Irken. Now that all of them are 'sick' they'll do anything to keep the supply of medicine coming. Even go back to their slave posts and forget fighting the Control Brains. Most don't even know what withdrawl is. They just think it's the illness killing them. Tak found out about this and stopped taking the pills. She only contiued to serve the Tallest because she couldn't look suspicious. After she was done with Zim was going to go after them."

Dib wrote as fast as he could getting just sbout every word down.

"So the medication is just drugged used to brainwash the Irkens? That's dark."

"Gets darker."

The machine asked for one of Zim's pills to which Dib grabbed from his room and gave to the computer to scan.

"-Pain relievers

-Stress Relievers

-Stimulants

-Antidepressants

-Antipsychotics

-gushfoam

-qut gutter

-ventive"

"What's gushfoam, qut gutter, and ventive?"

"Gushfoam is an activator as soon as it goes past the Irken's lips the pills kick in instantly. Qut gutter is a super addictive drug that comes from a foriegn speices and can be poisonous if taken in improper amounts. Ventive is what basically makes the Irkens a slave to the Tallests every wish. None of these ingredients are known to any Irken execpt the Tallest. Though I'm pretty sure the Control Brains probadly have them on some sort of cocktail and they don't even know it."

Dib nodded as he wrote down.

"But why is it so important that Zim takes his?"

"Zim... is by far, the most dangerous and destructive Irken to ever exsist. The Control Brains were never able to figure out why. His body seemed to just reject any kind of drug that could ease him down. Though it soaked up the ventive like a sponge. Zim would litteraly give his life for his Tallest but if he thinks theres a way fir the three of them to survive he'll take it. Zim isn't the Irken he used to be before the drugs. The Control Brains couldn't weaponize him, so they tried to suppress him. His drugs are so strong he doesn't even remember the Irken he used to be. How he used to act or feel. Bye went the old Zim, then came the new one. The new one was FAR more obedient and way less destructive of the Tallest property you thought Impending doom 1 was bad."

"Impending what?"

"Don't worry about it." The ship dismissed.

"Old Zim used to fight his Tallest at every turn and would actively plot against them. New Zim practically bent over for his Tallest. Old Zim put his blood and sweat into making a fool proof plan. New Zim couldn't even think straight long enough for him to register a good plan. Old Zim would spend write down his mistakes and build up from them. New Zim can't or downright refuses to acknowledge his past mistakes. Old Zim was the ultimate destroying machine. While New Zim is just a 'Kamikaze' waiting to happen. Old Zim was a fighter. New Zim is just a slave. I'm pretty sure they had to force feed him those first few pills. The only thing the two have in common is the fact they hate the idea that being small means you are inferior in their society."

Dib sat in silence was Zim really that smart before the drugs.

"Wait, how do you know so much about Zim before anyway?"

"When Tak had her first run in with Zim she decided to dig up as much dirt as possible. She found out that Zim was a brainwashed activist. At first, she wanted to save him. After the plan on Earth was never about revenge. She thought that if she could keep those pills from arriving she might be able to bring the old Zim back. But the Talkest had too many counter measures to compete with. In the end, she gave up and decided it would just be best to put Zim out of his misery but if course you saw how that turned out."

Dib nodded.

"So the Tallest make sure Zim takes the drugs in fear that he'll destroy them?"

"If Zim was the Zim he was before he could destroy whole galaxies. Though I seriously doubt that."

"What makes you say that?"

"That's because the old Zim was more focused on fixing Irk then actually carrying out the invading tasks he was set to do."

"Why didn't the Tallest just destroy him?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question."

Dib nodded.

"Well uh, thanks for the information ship!"

"Whatever. Get ne that video."

"I will."

And with that Dib crawled out of the cock pit and into his house. He sat at the table looking over his notes. He had... mixed feelings about the whole scenario.

Zim wasn't the sociopathic killing machine he thought he was. No, in fact he was a destructive activist trying to make his home a better place before he was shut up entirely.

Dib ran his hand through his hair. He was just like him. It was those pills that kept him here on Earth and not on Irk.

But Dib had those pills now, so Zim should go back to normal after some withdrawal.

But the Tallest would just supply him with some more, wouldn't they?

Well, maybe he could stop the delivery.

Wait he help the enemy?! That was insane.

But that 'old Zim' wasn't the enemy, 'new Zim' was.

So many thoughts ran through Zim's head at breakneck speeds.

He sighed and got up.

"I'll sleep on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooooooooooo  
> BITCHES 1525 words motha fuckers!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib realizes that he did something stupid.

Dib sat at his computer, finding it very hard to sleep with all the new information now tucked closely in his brain.

Out of curiosity he went to his blog.

Then immediately regretted it.

The blog was now full of photos and videos of Zim!

His Zim.

Dib almost screamed as people posted thing about the alien. All still drug related but it seems like some were getting bolder.

One kid got Zim walking home alone on film. Must have been before Keef came into the picture.

Still, now the internet knew where Zim lived.

One kid apparently used this to his advantage and took several pics of the house before and after he vandalized it.

After checking the date, Dib confirmed it was the time Zim disappeared for a week.

A lot seemed to come up with the conclusion that Keef was Zim's suppler and when Keef found out that the green kid was caught he stayed close to protect his buyer.

It seemed plausible enough for the internet to believe.

It was also infuriating to Dib that it made his blood boil.

Dib being the admin, was able to look through the private chats.

They spoke about Zim in strange ways.

One he found went like this.

"So y do u think he takes the pills?"

"My best guess is cuz of that Dib kid"

"Why Dib?"

"Well think about it this way, Dib does nothing but torment the guy. I mean I'd want to escape reality that if I had to live with Dib bothering me everyday."

"Eh I guess so."

Dib shook his head. That wouldn't be true even IF Zim was human. 

Dib wasn't THAT bad... was he?

Dib read another.

"Got some new pics."

"Oh show! Show!"

"Picsofzim.png  
Zimalone.png  
Zimwithsupplier.png"

"Good ones that's a great camera."

"Lol"

"Thanks lol"

A chill went through Dib's spine as he looked at the pictures.

These people were actually STALKING Zim. This wasn't right, only HE could stalk that alien. It was HIS job to save the world from Zim's certain doom.

Then Dib found an active one.

"Hey I think I found something for the Swollen Eyeball to look at."

"Really? Show me."

"Secretpicture.png"

"Yes this looks like good evidence indeed the Swollen Eyeball will deffinately look into this."

"Thank you Agent GubGrub."

"No problem Agent Callus."

Dib sat there staring at the chat. He couldn't believe it. The Swollen Eyeball had been notified and it wasn't even by HIM. Then he looked to the picture file. He moved his mouse over to it and clicked open.

It was a picture of Zim. In his base. Without his disguise! SLEEPING?!

So many horrible thoughts ran threw Dib's head. He couldn't believe it! That... that PICTURE shouldn't be POSSIBLE.

First of all no one had ever gone inside that base unbeknownst to Zim execpt HIM.

Second no one ever believed him when he showed them pictures of Zim without his disguise.

Last WHEN THE HELL DID ZIM EVER START SLEEPING?!

Zim in said picture was asleep in his chair in front of his big computer screen.

Dib was starting realize how much of a bad idea it was to start posting about this online.

 

Dib thought that spreading awareness to Zim's 'addiction' would lead to people believing him when he told them that Zim was an alien. But he never thought people would ACTUALLY take matters into their own hands.

Now the Swollen Eyeball might be after Zim.

Wait.

Why was he worried for Zim?

This was what he wanted right? For people to stop calling him crazy or insane?

But Zim wasn't really bad was he?

He used to be just like Dib. Fighting to save his world and with a little waiting Dib could bring that Zim back.

Zim would leave.

The Earth would be safe.

But then no one would ever believe him if his only proof just up and left.

What was more important?

The world or Dib.

Dib looked to the pills sitting in a case on his desk.

The human wasn't thinking when he left home. Wasn't thinking when he ran down the street towards Zim's house. DEFFINATELY wasn't thinking when he knocked on the door.

Zim's robot opened the door and squealed in delight.

"Hiya Mary!"

"My names not-whatever. Can you tell me where Zim is?"

"Uh huh. He down in ta lab makin Zs!"

"Can you take me to him?"

The robot nodded and grabbed Dib's hand and took him to the desk elevator.

"Heya compooter!"

"What is it?"

"Can ya take us to uh masta?"

"Fine."

Wow Zim's AI seems a little dumb for advanced alien tech.

The elevator took the both of them down until they got to one of the labs.

Dib stepped out while GIR went back up.

Dib made his way around carefully trying to avoid any set traps. Dib walked through the hallways until he found an open room. It was huge compared to the other rooms. Though it looked simliar.

Magenta, purple, and red covered the room along with pipes across the ceiling.

The floor was also covered in broken glass and glowing fluids. Dib walked past a counter and found vials and research papers about Irken Anatomy. Other sheets scribbled all over in Irken covered the floor.

There was only one chair in the room and it was facing away from Dib.

Slowly and carefully trying to avoid glass Dib made his way to the chair and slowly spun in around.

In it, curled up in a little ball was Zim. Minimoose (who was either awake or sleeping, Dib didn't know) was held to Zim's chest in a death grip, as he slept. If this wasn't Dib's mortal enemy he'd have to say this was the cutest thing ever.

Zim's hardened features were softened and relaxed. His alert antennae now pressed to his head as he leaned to his chair. He looked so small and helpless.

What Zim was doing here Dib didn't know but it was obvious how tired he was. Dib took a step back to leave him be when he stepped on a peice of glass by accident.

Dib looked down to his shoes then up where he found Zim now clearly wide awake and mad.

Dib was now face to face with Zim's blaster.

"Explain yourself human."

Yeah not helpess at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Dib was as still as a statue. One wrong move and he might not have a face in the next few seconds.

"I... I wanted to..." Dib was trying so very hard to the words but they seemed to slip him by.

Zim let go of Minnimoose who floated off to god knows where.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to explain why it is you're here before I blast your face clean off." Zim's voice was cold yet dry like he was sick and spent the last hour heaving. But the malice and hatred was still laced in there enough for Dib to know he wasn't bluffing.

"I wanted to warn you." Dib stampered.

"Huh?" Zim raised an eye though Dib was sure that was his equivalent of cocking a brow.

"A member of the Swollen Eyeball managed to get inside your base and take a picture of you asleep."

The alien's went from confusion to shock to disbelief in a matter of seconds.

"You're lying! No one gets into Zim's base and lives to tell about it!"

"I have... several times." 

Zim growled.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know this isn't some elaborate trick to capture me?"

"Because the only being in this universe that gets to catch you is me and no one else."

Zim stared at him for a bit as trying to detect whether or not he was lying just by looking into his eyes.

Slowly Zim lowered his weapon.

"Alright then."

Dib let of a sigh of relief.

"So what were you doing down here anyway?"

"I'm not going to tell you that Dib-stink." Zim hissed.

Dib rolled his eyes.

"Well you might as well tell me sence I'm the only one who can hide you from the Swollen Eyeball."

Zim glared at him magenta eyes meeting hazel.

The alien was feeling sick again he needed another cleanse bath. But he wasn't going to tell the human that. What Dib didn't need to know, Zim wouldn't tell him.

"None of your business."

Zim looked at the glass that covered the floor.

"Computer! Clean up this mess!"

"Ugh whatever!"

Dib watched as hands holding dustpans and brooms came from the ceiling and started cleaning the floor.

"Did one of your experiments fail Zim?"

Said alien glared.

"Shut it human."

Once the floor was spotless, Zim took a step off the chair and fell foward.

"Hhck!" The alien covered his mouth and coughed.

"You alright Zim?" Dib spoke a little concerned.

"OF COURSE! Pathedic pig weasel! Zim is fine! Don't ask me again or I will switch all of your vital organs with cats!" Zim snarled gripping the sides of his head. Strong, horrible headaches had started to plague him only hours ago.

Zim's antnnae buzzed.

Dib took a step back, just incase Zim decided to lash out. He could never keep his gaurd down around Zim even in this state.

The green kid stood up. A thought suddenly hitting him.

"Dib-beast if you plan on protecting me from the Pink Eye thing where exactly would you take me?"

"Ok first off it's Swollen Eyeball get it right. As for moving you..."

Dib paused, he couldn't keep Zim here, the Eyeball already knew where Zim lived. But he couldn't take Zim back to Dib's house either. He couldn't risk Zim in his home to do god knows what there.

"I'll take you to the woods."

"WHAT?!" Zim shouted.

"No way!"

"Zim it's the last place the Eyeball would think to look! You and I both know that it's your best chance."

Dib crossed his arms.

Zim laid back in his chair thinking it over.

He could just get in his voot-cruiser and lay low on the Earth's moon. But last time he tried to lay low things just got worse, and being so far away from his pills didn't sit that well with Zim.

"Ok then." Zim nodded.

"But only IF you promise not to try and capture Zim."

"Ok."

The two boys shook hands before pulling back in revoltion.

"Bleh. Alright give Zim 20 minutes to pack some necessities and armor the base. You go and get what you need from your smelly home."

Dib rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Computer escort the human out."

Dib yelped as a tube came from the roof and sucked him up like a vacuum and spat him onto the lawn. He landed flat on his butt. Dib hissed and glared at the house.

"Gah! Why am I even helping him?" Dib stood up and made his way home.

Inside the base Zim collected whatever research he didn't destroy in his fit. Recreating something you have little to know knowledge of had to be one of the hardest tasks Zim had ever assigned himself to.

He shook his head. He wanted so desperately to talk to the Tallest. Let them know of his situation. Maybe even get some more pills. But Zim couldn't let himself be seen so pathetic. 

"Computer! Get ready to commence full lock down mode. No one in or out. Initiate the order once I leave the premises."

"Yes sir."

Zim then went to one of his storage rooms and made quick work to pack what he needed and a extra weapon just incase the Dib decided to try anything.

Zim stored it all in his pak and put on his disguise.

Making his way to the top level where GIR and Minimoose were watching TV.

"Meh!"

"Hiya masta!"

"GIR. Minimoose. I am here to inform you that I will be uh..."

Yeah no he wasn't going to tell them he was going camping with Dib.

"...elsewhere for a duration I do not know. The house will be locked down. I don't want anyone in here. Understand?"

GIR saluted.

"Meh!"

"Alright. I'm trusting you two and the computer to keep my base safe."

Zim marched out and watched as the base locked down behind him.

Though he had little faith, he was sure his base would be in one peice when he got back. Or at least it better.

Time to go deal with the Dib-human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everone for your kind and inspiring comments. I'm glad so many of you enjoy this book!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go camping and Zim has another nightmare.

Packing his things wasn't the hard part, nor was the realization that he had just agreed to go camping with Zim alone where if one of them got 'lost' no one would ever find them. No, the hardest part by far had to be the part where he has to tell his dad and little sister that he's going in the woods with his worst enemy to save his life from a paranormal tracking group that Gaz and his dad had no concept of. That was the hardest.

He sat at the dinner table, it was one of those days where his dad was working home and had the time to have dinner with them. Beans for dinner, the usual.

Dib knew it was now or never. He couldn't just disappear after all.

Dib cleared his throat.

"Ahem so uh dad, Gaz I um have to tell you something."

Only his dad looked up at him.

"And what would that be, son?"

"Well um, you remember Zim right? The green alien I'm always talking about."

"Of course! I remember your little foreign friend." The spoke proudly.

"He's not my-" Dib let out a sigh.

"Well Zim and I have decided to go camping... in the woods... alone... together." Dib bit his lip.

"Alright then just remember to bring your bug spray and stay safe. I know how rowdy you boys get." His dad chuckled.

"Wait really?"

"Of course I knew it was only a matter of time until you to decided to spend some quality time to together. I'll call the Skool in the morning and let them know the two of you will be absent."

"What? Wait, what about you Gaz?"

"I don't care Dib." She didn't even look up from her food.

"Huh."

Once dinner was done Dib let out a sigh of relief. That was a whole lot easier then he expected. Dib packed a few extra snacks and a pair of alien sleep cuffs just in case Zim wanted to do anything funny during their trip. He slung his backpack on, it was one of his dad's advanced backpacks with lots of storage. He made sure to pack a tent and other essentials. 

The big-headed boy then made his trek to Zim's house. The alien was waiting for him on the fence post with the most unidentifiable expression he had ever seen on him.

His eyes were half-lidded and glossed over as if he fell asleep with his eyes open.

"Uh, Zim?"

"Huh, Wha?" Zim stood up with a start and in turn fell off the fence.

Zim stood up and glared daggers at the human before him.

"Took you long enough Dib-smell!" Zim hissed at him.

"Whatever you stupid alien let's go."

"Humph!"

The two started their walk to the forest, by the time they got to the campsite the sun was already setting. Dib started to gather kindling for the fire while Zim sat down on a rock. Once Dib believed he had enough wood he grabbed some flint and steal from his backpack and started trying to make a spark. It took him three tries before a fire finally started and Dib got started on making his tent.

Zim just sat there, staring deep into the fire as if he were searching for something.

The alien couldn't explain it but his whole body felt... weird. Like his body wasn't his anymore like it belonged to something else. He felt so fatigued all the time and he found himself feeling so sick. But he barely ever ate so all he was ever throwing up was spooch acid and white foam, but no blood thank the Tallest.

That wasn't all though, sometimes when Zim was alone he could swear he was hearing a disembodied voice but it was so faint he couldn't even make out the words.

Right now it sounds like the voice was yelling at him but it was still so faint he couldn't understand it. So the alien tried to focus on the crackling of the fire.

"So do you have your own tent?"

Dib's voice broke Zim from his haze.

"What?"

"I said do you have a tent."

Dib stood in front of his finished tent with a look of boredom on his face.

"What is a tent?"

Dib pinched the bridge of his nose and pointed to his tent.

"That! Zim do you have that?"

Zim shook his head.

"Should have thought." Dib shook his head.

He couldn't leave Zim out here it was freezing and he doubted Zim's body was built for concealing heat.

"Ok then, you're going to have to stay in my tent then."

"What?! In there?! With you?!"

"What would you rather freeze out here?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever I don't care Zim."

Dib crawled inside of his tent and zipped it up leaving Zim in the cold.

Zim glared at the tent for a little bit before deciding to climb up a tree and rest there for the night. Though the cold never the left him the sleep came easy though it felt restless not to mention Irkens SHOULDN'T sleep at all. Zim took off his disguise and fell asleep.

Zim sat up, he didn't know where he was. It was dark and quiet when suddenly the lights turned on and Zim had a chance to look around. He was in an Irken hospital, doctors and nurses surrounded him and it seemed as though they were trying to pin him down. It was only then did he realize he was struggling and shouting things in Irken. Words that Zim had no control of.

'Get off me, you worthless slaves! OFF! OFF!'

'Zim we're only trying to help you.' One of the doctors replied in Irken.

'Like hell you are! OFF ME! Before I blow this building to the ground with all of you useless pests in it!'

Zim managed to get his arm free of one of the doctors and socked one in the face knocking him to the ground.

'Zim! You need to take your medication!'

'Get that pill anywhere near me and I'll bite your hand off!' Zim hissed as more nurses came and repinned his arm.

'Who said anything about a needle?' The doctor smirked at him.

Zim struggled hard and snapped whenever a hand or arm got within range as the doctors in the back prepped his needle. If he was going down he was going down with a fight!

Zim jerked his legs and kicked the two unfortunate nurses who held him down, to the ground. Zim then used the leverage to kick the nurse to the right of him in the eye using his flexibility and scratch the nurse holding his other arm down. Some of the doctors were backing up at this point.

Zim tried to activate his PAC but the doctors must have disarmed it. 

So instead Zim stood on the bed eyeing the head doctor who was down currently holding the needle and standing in the way of the door.

'Now Zim we only want what best for you.' He tried to sooth.

Zim wasn't buying it.

'Shut up! You are nothing but an incompetent servant to those tall bastards!'

'You're sick Zim. The mighty Tallest only want you to get better. Same for the rest of the Irken race."

'WRONG! YOU'RE ALL SO STUPID! YOU'RE ALL IN A DRUG INDUCED HELL AND YOU'RE SO HIGH YOU CAN'T EVEN NOTICE!'

'Get over here Zim!' The smaller Irken could tell the doctor was losing his patience.

'NEVER! I'll be dead before I surrender my free will!'

'That's it!' The doctor lunged at Zim just as he predicted.

Zim jumped over him and landed on his hand and jumped for the door.

'Ah! You won't escape Zim!'

Zim smirked at him, turned to open the door, and right there staring at him were his two worst enemies. They blocked the door and grabbed him by the arms before he could run.

'I thought you said there would be no problems, doctor.' Tallest Purple spoke with that cool calmness in his voice that made even the tallest of Irken's shack in their boots.

'Yeah, looks like Zim had a little bit of a struggle.' Tallest Red scanned the room noticing all the unconscious, convulsing, and cowering medical staff.

The doctor coughed.

'Um yes, that was a bit of a miscalculation on our part I am truly sorry my Tallest.' The doctor bowed.

'You wallowing pig!' Zim squirmed kicking and thrashing, but even with his immeasurable strength, he was no match for the Tallest.

'But it's great that you are here so we can finally test the effects of Ventive!' The doctor smiled up at them.

'What the hell is Ventive?!'

'Just a specialized drug that will finally stop your worthless attempts to bring down the empire.'

Zim snarled and snapped at the doctor as he drew near like a cornered animal.

The doctor then stuck the needle into Zim's neck.

Zim felt his body go limp against the Tallests' arms. Soon he felt two-fingered hands gently petting him. He smiled and leaned into the touch. He was sat down on the floor where he sat for a bit in a daze. Then he looked up and saw his mighty leaders. He turned and hugged their legs.

'My Tallest!'

 

Zim woke up to Dib's human hand poking him. He yelped and backed up promptly falling off the branch and onto the ground. He sat up and snarled at the human now currently laughing at him.

"What was that for?!"

"You wouldn't wake when I was calling you."

Dib climbed down the tree and sat on a log he had placed near the campfire that had burned itself out in the night.

"Want some snacks?"

"Zim brought his own." Zim huffed and sat on his rock and reached into his PAC and pulled out some Irken rations while Dib reached into his backpack and pulled out some chips.

The two ate in silence for a little bit before Dib spoke up.

"So... what did you dream about last night?"

Zim snapped at him.

"I dreamt nothing filthy human!"

Dib rolled his eyes. 

"Didn't sound like nothing." He muttered, eating some chips.

"What are you talking about?"

"You kept screaming in Irken last night."

"What?! Wait, how do you know what Irken sounds like?"

"I don't. I just guessed."

Zim growled at him. This human was really testing his patience.

"My dreams are none of your concern Dib-beast."

"Whatever Zim."

The two sat in silence for a bit longer while they finished their respected snacks and sat up.

"So now what?" Zim crossed his arms.

"Don't know never been camping before." Dib shrugged while Zim's blood boiled.

"Don't worry though I brought a book that's full of suggestions for camping." Dib pulled a book from his pack labeled 'Boy Scout Handbook'. 

"Ah! Here's one let's have a scavenger hunt!"

"A scavenger what?"

"A scavenger hunt. It's where we write off a list of objects and set out to find them.  Whoever brings back the most that are on the list wins."

Zim thought about it for a bit and sighed, it was better than doing nothing this could give him the chance to study earth ground specimens.

"Ok."

"Cool here." Dib handed Zim a premade list.

"I was kinda already writing it this morning."

Zim rolled his eyes and looked at the list which (thankfully) had pictures.

"We meet back here by noon. Good luck Zim!" Dib ran into the forest.

Zim glared his way and shouted.

"ZIM NEEDS NO LUCK DIB-STINK!"

Zim then turned around and went his own way looking for the Earth objects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme just uh slide a JTHM refrence in there. Yup cool, bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn a bit more about Zim's past.

Finding the selected items on the list wasn't to hard. Most of the objects were just laying there on the ground.  
The Piny-cone was a strange creature. It didn't move when Zim touched it and now that it sat in his hand Zim was starting to doubt if it even was alive. He probably got a dead one then.

Dib even wrote at the bottom of each word whether or not the objects were  edible. As if he'd eat this filthy Earth junk.

Zim placed the strange Piny-cone in his bag that he fetched from his pak. That was number 5 on the list.

"A... earth worm? What? Does this planet have worms from other galaxies?"

Zim rolled his eyes and went to searching. He had to find all these objects before Dib did.

The walk though was starting to feel more tiring then it normally would. So Zim used his pak legs to lift himself up and give his legs a rest.

No luck for the Earth worm though.

Zim was about to call it quits and search for another object when he fell to the ground suddenly. His mind felt scattered and he couldn't move. He felt like his body was dying and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

His arms and legs were shacking and he could feel foam and blood spewing from his mouth. Zim felt sweat poor from his forehead. He had never felt so scared in his life. What was happening?

 

"A skipping rock. Where to find a skipping rock."

As Dib was walking he found a river that came down from a small water fall.

"Hey would you look at that?"

Dib smirked, Zim would probadly freak out if he saw so much water in one place.

Wait, why was he thinking about Zim?

Dib shook his head, grabbed a skipping rock by the bank, and went on his way.

He paused when he heard strange noises like leaves crunching and the sounds of someone struggling. It sounded nearby. Dib looked around seeing only a glimmer of magenta and green behind some bushes.

"Zim?"

Dib slowly approached hearing new sounds. Hyperventilating breaths and coughing.

Dib rushed over and pushed away a bush. There on the ground he saw Zim curled up and looking like a mess. His  antennae were twitching as well as his hands.

Dib knelt beside him cradling his head.

"Zim? Zim! What's going on? Are you ok?"

Zim didn't respond only coughing up more foam.

Dib picked Zim up (the alien was surprisingly very light) and carried him back to camp.

When they returned Dib set Zim down and went through his backpack. He laid down and blanket and set Zim on it. Dib ran his hand through his hair trying to figure out how to help (the alien had passed out at this point) he couldn't call anyone without service. But even if he could WHO would he call?

So Dib thought the best thing to do would be to make the alien as comfortable as he can and pray this wasn't a life or death situation.

Zim felt like he was tied up again, a blindfold tied over his eyes. This time though short stumpy arms were wrapped around him.

'Come on Zim we need our resistance commander back. Please I'm begging you to fight it.' It sounded like they were about to cry.

The blindfold had fallen off. Zim looked at the short Irken holding him.

Skoodge was holding him in his arms and whispering to him in Irken.

'Hey there Zim.'

Skoodge's eyes were watery. He really was about to cry.

'I know about those horrible things they did to you. To turn you into... this. But don't you worry. I'll have you back and fighting soon. I promise.'

Zim couldn't speak because he was gagged. But he felt himself resisting and struggling.

Skoodge sighed and gently stroked Zim's antennae. An Irken taboo, consideredjust as bad as breeding.

Tears made their ways down Skoodge's cheeks.

'I don't think I can fight this war with out you Commander. So many others are getting caught. We just lost our last supply ship. They'll find us soon.'

Skoodge paused for a bit and whipped his eyes.

'Don't worry though ok Commander? I wont let them take us.'

Skoodge then grabbed his blaster from his holster.

'I'll never be a slave to those horrible tall bastards.'

Zim could feel himself struggle more.

Skoodge just sighed and pressed their foreheads together and lightly chirped.

'Shhh. Everything will be ok. The resistance needs us. The gun is a just a  contingency plan.'

They sat there for what felt like hours just breathing.

Skoodge stroked Zim's antennae before looking him in the eyes.

'Zim I need to tell you something important I-'

The door blasted open and Irken soldiers rushed in pointed their blasters at the two smaller Irkens.

'Disarm yourself!' One ordered to Skoodge.

Said short alien raised his gun ready to fire before he was tazzed by on of the soldiers. The other went to retrain him.

The same Doctor from before entered the warehouse.

'Well well what do we have here? Skoodge how far did you think this little Resistance was going to last huh?'

Skoodge struggled and kicked out against the soldier's hold.

'You MONSTER!'

The Doctor only tsk and walked over to Zim to untie him.

'I'm sorry for the inconvenience Zim. Seems like little Skoodge is sick do you know what that means?'

He removed Zim's gag and helped him to his feet.

'It means he needs his medicine Doctor.'

Skoodge's struggling doubled.

'NO! Nononononono No! Please!'

The nodded and patted Zim's head.

'Such a good little Irken. Don't you want to be like that Skoodge?'

'I'd rather DIE!'

'That's funny. That's exactly what Zim said.'

Skoodge went silent for a second before he retorted.

'You're more stupid then you look if you think that taking me out with stop the resistance!'

'Oh? And what will your little rebelliondo without their top commanders?'

'I already set up a second resistance one with multiple species that had been slaves to the Irkens for far too long! And there is no whay you csn make enough drugs to stop all of them!'

Skoodge smirked in triumph when the Doctor snarled.

'I'll be sure to add more obedience for your mixture.' He hissed and prepped the needle.

Zim stood there taking it all in.

Some strange part of him told him to fight to save Skoodge but, he wouldn't listen.

He watched as Skoodge looked him and pleaded before the needle was jammed in his neck.

And for a split second he gave in.

'SKOODGE!'

'Restrain him!'

Then it all went black.

Zim awoke slowly this time. He was staring up at the sky. Stars were starting to appear.

The alien heard the sound of fire crackling next to him and looked over.

"Hey." Dib smiled up at him.

"W-what happened?"

Dib shrugged.

"I don't know. You looked like you were having a seizure."

Zim sat up feeling a pounding headache. It wasthen that he noticed the blanket.

"If your feeling cold you can wrap yourself in that and sit next to the fire with me."

Zim nodded and did just that, unaware that he was subconsciously leaning against the human.

Zim went threw his sack and pulled out all of his objects before he checked his list and frowned.

"You rigged this."

"What do you mean?"

"I looked everywhere and found no trace of a 'Jar of Fireflies' Dib."

"Oh yeah, probadly should have explained that. One sec."

Dib went to his book and flipped a few pages.

"Here we are Lightning Bugs. They should be out soon. Come on I know where a clearing is."

The alien followed the human into a dark quiet clearing with a look of uncertainty.

"Trust me Zim you'll like this." Dib reasured noticing the latter hesitantion.

Zim nodded and sat beside Dib in the clearing. They waited for what felt like hours before Zim stood up about to head to camp when sudden a bunch of glowing dots surrounded him.

He shrieked while Dib just giggled to himself.

"Those are Fireflies Zim they can't hurt you."

One of the Fireflies landed on Zim's upper lip causing him to fall over next to Dib. Normally Zim would have freaked out but he couldn't help but stare.

These 'Fireflies' were so strange yet so intriguing. Zim couldn't take his eyes away.

The bugs Zim noticed were blinking in a pattern it seemed. As if relaying a message to each other.

Dib looked at the alien and smiled a little bit. He knew the alien would like it though he couldn't fathom why he would care.

Zim raised his hand a few bugs landed on his hand. The alien watched them in wonder.

"What an amazing creature. I mean I've seen bioluminescence before but never used for code. Especially by a creature only relying on instinct." Zim thought outloud.

"Told ya you'd like them."

"Huh?"

"They look a little bit like you, ya know."

"Really?"

<https://66.media.tumblr.com/968dacf4a6651ec80e0c92dcb89cdb65/74725de67d5a7b72-e2/s1280x1920/c9c93b951476cef684d3607de5c5a84ea1e8e7e7.jpg>

Dib just laughed in responce. He could see the reflection of the bugs in Zim's shiny eyes. It really was a spectacle.

Dib was so caught up that he didn't even realize he was staring or that when Zim landed their hands were touching.

"So ready to go catch some?"

Zim looked at him with a look of mischief and nodded. The human than handed the alien a jar with holes poked throught the lid.

"Go on then."

Zim sat up and dashed in the field. Startling more Fireflies and trying to get the them in his jar.

Dib just laid back and stared up at the stars.

A half moon tonight the sky was so beautiful.

Zim later laid next to him a jar with at least 9 Fireflies in it, in his hands.

"Today was a good one Dib human."

"Yeah, hey uh thanks for letting me help Zim."

"Um no problem. Thanks for offering to help me."

Dib just chuckled.

They sat there for a while. Just star gazing though he was sure Zim had seen these stars a million times.

"Let's head back to the camp." Dib suggested though making room for argument.

Zim nodded.

"Ok human." They sat up and made their way to the clearing where Dib started another fire and the two ate snakes for dinner.

Once the two were done Dib got up and made his way to his tent. Zim was about to get up and go to his tree when Dib stopped him.

"Hey it's going to get really cold tonight. If you want we can share my tent. I'm not forcing you it's your choice."

And to Dib's utter amazement Zim nodded.

"Ok Dib-smell."

Dib let Zim get in first and followed after him. Dib had already set up a second sleeping bag and helped Zim get settled into his.

The alien had placed his glowing Fireflies next to their heads and curled up in his sleeping bag obivously enjoying it's warmth. Though too prideful to admit to it.

Zim looked exhausted from his 'episode' and quickly fell asleep.

Dib smiled and closed his eyes settling down into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the comments and support.  
> Make sure to follow BloodRaine so you can get updates for this story :)  
> Also a quick but wonderful thank you to my good fan and friend tydyecry over on tumblr for drawing this beautiful fanart!  
> Here's the link to their tumblr   
> http://tydyecry.tumblr.com  
> Please give them a look at.  
> Real talent they are!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tallest take a bit of notice.

Somewhere in space.

"Hey Red?" 

"Yeah?"

"Isn't weird that Zim hasn't contacted us yet?"

"Huh?"

The two Tallest were currently in their lounging room. Tallest Red on his couch eating donuts while Tallest Purple was playing a video game while stuffing his face with chips.

"Well, I was just thinking since Zim usually calls us every time he takes a pill and its been about two weeks already how come he hasn't called us yet?"

Red thought for a second then his eyes went wide.

"Pur pause the game. We need to contact Zim. Now!"

Red rushed out of the room Purple following behind.

"Someone get Zim on screen!" Red ordered getting into his usual spot, hoping to the control brains that Zim wasn't doing what he thought he was.

It took several minutes before Zim's 'SIR' unit answered.

"Heya Tall people!"

"Oh uh hello there short slave thing." Purple waved and gave Red a worried look.

Zim NEVER missed a call.

"Do you know where Zim is?"

"Um...... lemmme hmmmmmm"

"Can you AT LEAST tell us if he took his pills?"

"Oh, you mean these?!" The SIR unit lifted up Zim's box, now empty.

"Yeah... that's his box." Confirmed Purple with worry.

"Master said Marry tookem an put little sweet things inside! I ATE em!" The SIR unit laughed and then a strange animal thing appeared.

"Meh! Mei! Me!"

The Talkest looked at each other.

"Is it speaking to us? With those words?"

"Listen here you!" Red yelled before the creature ended the call.

Red growled but Purple just fell to the floor.

"That's it! That's it! We're doomed!"

Purple clutched his antennae and started balling like smeet.

Red walked over and smacked him. 

"Snap out it! We'll figure something out!"

"Yeah... yeah ok." Purple calmed down and got to his feet.

"Alright alright, we need a plan."  
Red paced.

"Why don't we call the doctor? He helped us the first time." Red suggested.

"What that old creep? I don't think we should trust I mean you saw the way he looked at us."

"Yeah that was a little creepy but what other choice do we have?" Red sighed.

Pur nodded and ordered one of the lesser Irkens to fetch the good doctor.

A few minutes later and the head Doctor entered the room with two guards at his side.

"My Tallest." He bowed slightly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure." He smiled though it was a weird one.

"We have another...  
situation. We need your help Doctor." Red spoke up.

The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Of course and what seems to be the problem?"

"It's Zim! He's gone sober! He hasn't taken his pills!" Purple yelled in panic.

"I see. Have no fear my Tallest I will take care of everything. I'll just need a few resources if you don't mind."

"Sure take whatever you like just get Zim back on those pills. Who knows what horrors he could create if he actually got sober." Red rubbed his antnnae in exhaustion. 

"One shutters to imagine. Have no fear my Tallest. Relax I'll handle it." The good Doctor snapped his fingers and a food service drone came over. It held and plate of donuts and offered them to the Tallest.

"Well I am pretty hungry." Purple took a donut and took a bite, calming down instantly.

Red did the same.

The Doctor smiled.

"Yes go rest." They did as they were told and went to their quarters while the doctor couldn't help but giggled lightly.

Zim sat up with a start. He couldn't remember what his dream was this time, only static.

Zim grabbed his jar of fireflies and held it in his lap. The little bugs inside must have gotten tired because now they were just clinging to the walls. Zim let out a sigh, he was tired too but there was no way he could get back to sleep. So instead he started to really think about the recent events.

His medicine was taken from him, he was then exposed to every kid at skool, and when Zim thought it couldn't get any worse these horrible nightmares started plaguing him.

But those nightmares were becoming a little concerning, so vivid, so real.

Why did his last one have Skoodge in it?

Zim scratched his head. Was his pac trying to tell him something?

The alien sat there for what felt like hours just thinking about those horrible dreams.

They didn't seem like dreams though more like...

The human beside him started to stir.

"Zim?" The boy slid his glasses back on and blinked his eyes the alien before him.

"Why are you up so early?"

"That's none of your concern!" The alien shot back.

Dib rolled his eyes and sat up. He unzipped the tent and walked outside to stretch.

"What are you doing?" The alien quipped behind him.

"Uh stretching? Our bodies go stiff if we stay in one place for too long. Stretching helps with the ache."

"That seems a little stupid. If human need so much rest why would their bodies get stiff?"

Dib just shrugged and continued to stretch. Unbeknownst to him however behind him, Zim was copying his movement with a strange sense of curiosity.

When Dib stopped Zim quickly followed.

They sat in their respective places around their fire pit.

Dib pulled out a bag of pretzels from his backpack. While Zim retrieved some rations from his pac.

"Hey, Zim?"

"What is it Dib-worm?"

"What are those? What do those things taste like?" Dib pointed to the silver bag in Zim's hand.

"They are rations, Dib and I don't know I have nothing to compare... want to try one?" It would be interesting to see how Dib's human body reacted to the foreign substance.

"Uh sure thanks, Zim."

Dib took one of the rations from Zim's hand. It was grey and had the shape of a celery stick. Dib sniffed it a bit and took a bite.

Bland and bitter was all Dib got. He spat it out in disgust.

"Ugh, what's in that thing?"

He handed the rest to Zim who took it back.

"The rations are filled with vitamins and supplements just what's necessary. Irkens don't waste precious resources and time on flavors."

"Look I know most human food is toxic to you but have you tried anything with any real taste cause that stuffs nasty."

Zim shrugged.

"Huh."

They ate in silence for a while.

"Hey, Dib?"

"Yeah, Zim?"

"Um... thanks for helping me back there and uh not just leaving me to expire."

"Oh um you're welcome."

They sat in awkward silence.

When 'breakfast' was done the two picked through Dib's book to decide what to do that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry this is so short but Skool keeps kicking me in the ass and I knew I need to post soon before you guys got bored of me. Thank you for reading I'll try to update quicker next time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib and Zim are a little tent bound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See THIS is the chapter length I'm looking for.

GIR and Minnimoose sat in the main lab. It had been exactly 2 hours since the Tallest had called and GIR had decided to just stand and stare. The silence was interrupted by Minnimoose.

"Meh!"

"Wah?! Was zat?!" GIR squealed.

"My mi me!"

"Little Timmy fell down ta well?!"

"Mei gn wh me me ih!"

"Let's go save em!" GIR ran through one of the pipes in Zim's lab, leaving Minnimoose to her own devices.

The doomsday device floated around the room deep in thought.

"Me hi my meh mi" The creature mumbled to its self. A certain urge to protect her master as she floated down to the keyboard.

She typed using her short nubs. A combination she remembered Zim using whenever he needed 'help'.

'CONTACTING PRISONER 777' The computer beeped.

The screen fuzzed before the ashy skinned alien came on screen.

"What is it now Zim- hey wait you're not Zim... you're that... doomsday device I helped him make." He gave the moose a look.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Miu muy mh hnn mei!"

"Wait really? You want my help? With what?"

"Mm yh ehh de my!"

"A base shield? I guess I could do that... what for?"

"Mmm, my mei gu he meh!"

"Forget I asked."

The screen lit up with schematics for the shield and Minnimoose couldn't help but squeal.

"Mei!"

"Uh, you're welcome."

Minnimoose then hung up and started getting ready to prepare the base.

Zim and Dib's situation was a lot different however. Considering the day was said to be pretty stormy by the look of clouds, they were pretty bound to the water proof tent.

Zim shifted uncomfortably.  
"This tent thing is pretty close quarters don't you think Dib-human."

Said human rolled his eyes.  
"That's cause the tent is ment for only one person Zim."

The alien crossed his arms.

"If you don't like it you can go back outside if you want." Dib suggested when suddenly a crack of lightening struck HARD causing Zim to jump and almost duck into his sleeping bag.

"HOW CLOSE WAS THAT?!" Zim paniced.

Another bolt struck the earth followed by thunder.

"1,2,3,4... well last one was 4 miles."

The alien before Dib was obvousily shacking but trying to play it off.

"Oh uh ok GOOD. Wait how do you know?"

"Oh it's a simple trick the internet taught me. When lighting strikes count the seconds until thunder. Every second is a mile between the lightening and you."

"Oh."

Another crack broke Zim and he bolted deep into the confines of the sleeping bag until only his twitchy antnnae were visible.

Dib couldn't help but snicker.

"It's just lighting Zim."

The boy could hear the soft soon to be hard pitter-patter of the rain drops on the top of the tent.

"A BOLT OF ELECTRICITY IS WHAT IT IS!! A BOLT OF ELECTRICITY THAT WILL CERTAIN STRIKE ME!!"

"Zim you're over reacting."

"ZIM NEVER OVER REACTS!!"

Dib let out a sigh. Today was going to be a long one. He dug through his bag and pulled out a smaller version of his computer and a hotspot. He firgured watching some youtube would be a great way to pass the time. He made sure to turn on incognito mode, just incase the Swollen Eyeball tried to hack in to his device and view him through his computer.

It was an hour later and storm hadn't let up a bit. The rain was hard and heavy and at times Dib could swear he could see Zim's shaking figure jump everytime lighting struck. Though Dib was sure it was the thunder he was reslly scared of.

Dib paused and typed something new into the search bar.

-que music-

When the music started playing Dib noticed how the aliens antnnae twitched in curiousity.

His shacking toned down a bit and he seemed to relax.

Dib placed his hand near Zim's head. The alien looked up at him though all Dib could see was his shiny magenta eyes. Slowly the gloved claw slid out of the sleeping back and accepted the human boy's gesture.

Dib couldn't tell you how long they sat like that. Every now and again Zim would jump at the flashing of lightening or the sound of thunder and grip Dib's hand just a little tighter and if this bothered the earth boy he certainly did not voice it.

It had to have been hours before the storm let up and when it did Zim was out like a light. Dib had no choice but to guess that exhaustion was a symptom of Irken withdrawal sense the Irken slept so much.

It was so strange to see Zim sleep. He always claimed that it was only a human weakness and that Irkens had no need for rest and yet right now that didn't seem so true. Funny thing was just because Zim was asleep did not mean his strength let up in the slightest, no doubt Dib's hand would be stuck in Zim's clutches for a bit and yet Dib didn't seem to have any problem with it. Not because he was concerned for Zim or anything he just didn't need that hand while he decided to watch youtube til Zim woke.

It was around 5 when Zim woke and crawled out of his sleeping bag. Dib was in the middle of a video of two guys blowing things up in slow motion. He didn't even notice Zim crawl up and sit next to him nor did he notice his hand still intertwined with the claws of that evil green alien he swore he hated to the moon and back.

He swallowed that warm fuzzy feeling and tried his best not to say a word when Zim leaned just a little bit on him to watch the video. If he was blushing Zim didn't comment on it.

He didn't even give any snarky or sarcastic when Zim asked stupid questions about the video though Dib was SURE it was only because Zim was sick and didn't know any better.

It was 9:34 when they decided to eat 'dinner' and go to sleep.

However instead of sleeping the two were wide awake laying in their sleepingbags.

They were looking at eachother, both had something on their mind though none knew how to voice it.

"Zim, I-"

"Dib, ca-"

The two boys ended up speaking and the same time and recoiled in embarrassment.

"I uh... you go first Zim." Dib spoke first.

"No no you go first." Zim insisted a light blue blush dusted his face.

"Uh ok I just wanted to say... it's perfectly fine if you're afraid of lighting. I used to be too when I was a kid. I won't hold it against you."

"Ha foolish human you thought I, ZIM was SCARED?!" The alien tried to play off but the series of awkward chuckles that followed gave him away.

Dib rolled his eyes.

"Anyways what did you want to say?"

Zim seemed to blush more at that.

"I was uh wondering if you uh could give me your flesh hand again. It a helps me sleep." Zim wasn't lying. When their fingers were interlocked Zim had his first ever good dream. No nightmare no nothing.

"It's called holding hands Zim and uh sure." Dib pulled his arm out his sleeping bag and reached over while Zim did the same.

With their hands now clasped together, Dib couldn't push back the blush. The alien in front of him curled up and did the cutest thing Dib had ever seen. Zim used his other hand and rubbed up his antnnae as if to clean it simliar to a cat licking it's paw and wiping it's head. Dib had to hold back a squee in fear of retaliation and Zim fell asleep before him.

Dib couldn't believe it. To think that years ago he was chasing Zim down the street with handcuffs and now he was practically cuddling up against the enemy.

Dib shook his head. He was only doing this to keep earth safe. As long as Zim was safe he'd go by the days on withdrawl normally, get his memories back, and leave. That was the plan and yet, any and all thoughts of such an occurrence made Dib's stomach turn.

Dib needed to get it though his head.

Until Zim remembered who he was he was the enemy.

 

Zim was sitting when he opened his eyes. The room around him was dark with only a singular light above him. In front of him was a table with what looked like blueprints to an Irken base of some kind. It took Zim a bit to realize someone was speaking to him in Irken.

'Zim? Commander?' Skoodge, the alien standing beside him snapped his fingers in front of his face tossing him out of his trance.

'Oh uh sorry must have lost track of my thoughts.'

'Well you better get them together. This is our biggest mission yet Zim.'

'I know I know it's just we lost a lot of good men last time.' Zim set his head in his hands.

'Every damn time we loose more and more. Either by death or worth capture. I saw what those horrible drugs do your mind Skoodge. Our army once stronge rebellious soilders reduced to mindless service drones.'

Skoodge placed a hand Zim's shoulder.

'Commander.'

He spun Zim's chair so that they were facing eachother. The short Irken holding the other's shoulders now.

'You gotta pull yourself together. If we don't complete this misson and destroy those drug factories all those lost lives will be for NOTHING. When this war is over and we destroy every single one of those horrible pills there will be time for grief. Until then you need to keep your head up and guide us.'

Zim couldn't help but frown.

'But what if next time you die?'

'Then I die. You can't slow down just because I'm gone I know you're better than that. We WILL win this war and those disgusting control brains will receive their just desserts. The heels of our boots.'

The two Irken stood still for a moment before Zim felt soft tears trickle down his face just a bit.

'Oh Skoodge the Irken race doesn't deserve you.' Skoodge pulled Zim into an embrace. They stayed like that, just holding eachother and mentally preparing themselves for the battle that will certainly change their lives forever.

They pulled back a bit smiling at eachother then turned back to the blueprints and set up their attack on the factories.

'This has to work. They'll never see it coming.' Skoodge smiled.

'Those handmade bombs of yours good to go?' He asked.

Zim smirked.

'Oh you better believe it.'

They clasped their claws together an all too familiar feeling ran through Zim as they rubbed their foreheads together and chirped happily. They clicked antnnae and pulled back.

'Don't get caught out there.' Zim held Skoodge's cheek.

'I was just about to say the same to you.' They giggled and chirped together.

 

Suddenly Zim awoke in his sleepingbag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww so much fluff oh god so much fluff. I didn't think my edgy ass was capable of making something so cute.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An asshole realising how fucked he is.  
> A douche about to do some dumb shit.  
> And causal kidnapping so yeah.

The Doctor stood in the control room of the massive it was dark and empty aside from the blank static-filled screen covered the main wall, thoughts soring through his head like the wind. Zim was going sober and was not something to sneeze at. It had taken them years to find Zim and shut that rebellion down. Despite how much the good Doctor down talked them and often called them the rebellious Smeets, in reality, they were no mere Smeets. 

That rebellion cost them trillions in expenses. They destroyed factories, took down armies, and worst of all almost killed the control brains before they managed to incapacitate Zim.

Zim may have been the smallest of his generation but he was also the most tactically smart and driven Irken the Doctor had ever seen and would have made a fine commander to the Irken race had he not betrayed them. He had remembered the Control Brains asking him to preserve Zim to at least try to keep that sensational leader skills. 

However, that proved to be a lot more difficult than previously thought. First, they had to capture the little plague then engineer a pill that would only force the subject into obedience but keep that fighting spirit with said out loud was a bit of a have your cake and eat it too kind of number. Though how do you say no to the Control Brains without losing your position as head Doctor.

The Doctor will never outlive the shame he received for failing them. He maintained his position for saving the Control Brains ungrateful lives but they mentioned quite often how they were disappointed in him in making Zim into just another ANNOYING service drone.

The Doctor sat down in his chair and stared at the many screens in front of him before gently massaging his temples. Thinking of the plan was hard but the fact that he was getting horrible deja vu was annoying, to say the least.

Just go to Earth, find Zim, and administer the pill. But if Zim was going sober this could be easier said then done. Zim was probably using Earth as a hideout and that would make things a little difficult. They couldn't just storm the planet, they had little to no information on it aside from the info intoxicated Zim provided them with. Which was a lot but barely anything useful.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor raised lowered his hands at the sudden appearance of the new voice. 

He stood up and turned around to face his very short assistant. The Tallest were very puzzled when he asked for this Irken by name and even inquired about the much taller associates the good Doctor could have picked. He simply told them that all would be explained in the future (he wouldn't the Tallest didn't need to know) and that he would like to without their ever gracious presence looming over his shoulder.

"Yes? Have you found anything?" The Doctor inquired.

"I have sir." The short Irken peered up from his clipboard and visibly flinched at the imposing Doctor.

The good Doctor was taller than most Irkens and thus had a very intimidating stature.

"From Irken Tak's evolution about Earth, it seems the human race is a very dull band of creatures and won't cost as much as we previously thought. They tend not to notice the most obvious things if properly hidden and provided with food."

"Aww, marvelous. Anything else?"

"The collar you requested has been constructed and will be sent to your quarter shortly."

"Good. You may leave."

The short Irken turned around and opened the door.

"Oh, and Skoodge?"

The smaller Irken paused and turned around.

"Enter without knocking again and I'll leave you on withdrawal for months got it?" The Doctor practically spat the words at the short Irken before him.

Said Irken nodded looking visibly shook before leaving with a bit more rush than before.

 

The Swollen Eyeball's meeting structure was a cold and damp place. A huge abandoned warehouse once full of crates and other equipment became the nesting ground for the conspiracy theorist. In the very back of the warehouse was a stage made for showings and meetings while the rest was full of foldable chairs. Across from the stage was a balcony with five chairs set inside in perfect view to the stage.

The stage was decorated with the Swollen Eyeball's banner and spotlight pointed to the center of the stage. In the center sat a pedestal and beside it was a screen made for presentations.

It was 10:30 pm on the dot and the warehouse was packed full the sounds of pouring rain could hardly be heard over the chit chat of the visitants. On the balcony sat the five superiors on the stage was one lone kid probably in his late teens. The smirk on his face was condescending, to say the least. Like he was just about to explain to them the meaning of life.

"Ahem." He called to the crowd, ceasing their chatter.

"As all of you may know I have just made the most astounding discovery known to man. Extraterrestrial life!"

No one in the audience looked impressed.

"My guy we literally get the same speel from Dib every week don't make us sit through this while we got a break from him." Someone shouted from the crowd getting a few agreed groans.

"That's just it. Every week Dib comes in here screams about an alien named Zim and makes us watch his boring presentation but with no real proof." The teen reasoned making everyone pause.

"I however actually have proof of Alien life. Behold."

The teen pressed a button on the clicker in his hand and the screen next to him lit up displaying a picture of the inside of Zim's base.

"It was insanely easy to get inside and consequently I  managed to get lots of pictures even pictures of the alien itself." The teen pressed the button as he spoke eventually leading to the picture of Zim sleeping at his computer.

"This is proof that aliens exist." The teen smirked and looked up at the superiors.

"All I ask for is some resources to search and capture for this alien and bring it to the Swollen Eyeball."

The superiors whispered to each other for what felt like forever. Giving the teen enough time to study them.

The one the far left was an elderly looking black woman with her dark hair tied in a bun. She wore a red visor to cover her eyes. The one on her left was an old man that many knew as agent Darkbootie. The center one was an older man with was obviously in his 70s but looked as though he was trying to hide it. What with the fake wig and facelifts he was failed to cover. The fourth one was a woman who seemed to be the youngest out of all of them. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail and there was an obvious nose job there. The last was a black man who looked like this was his first meeting considering how he dressed. Though the teen knew that wasn't the case because he knew this man personally as agent GubGrub. 

The one to the far left was the first to speak up.

"If what you're saying is true you must understand the importance and the consequences of lying to us." She spoke with a cool chill to her voice.

The teen nodded.

They whispered a bit longer and then turned to the teen and nodded.

"You better not fail us." Agent GubGrub warned.

The teen's grin grew as he nodded.

"Of course."

And with that, the meeting was adjourned. Everyone got up and left to their own lives, while agent Callus smiled in triumph. He'd soon to be the first human to ever catch an alien and he could hardly hide the fact that he was excited.

 

Gaz was awoken in the middle to feverish knocking on her window. Now Gaz lives on the second floor so feverish knocking wasn't something she was used to. She sat up and grabbed her bat with the nails in it. She opened the curtains and almost fell backward in surprise. Outside the window was Zim's weird robot thing in its horrible dog costume. It was currently licking the window and knocking with it's balled up fist.

"What do you want?" She hissed at the robot.

It smiled at her and dove back on its thrusters and charged at the window, giving Gaz just enough time to dive out of the way before the glass could shred her face to pieces.

The robot rolled on the floor for a bit stan and hugging her knees.

"Hiya sissy!" It screamed.

"What are you doing here?" She would've yelled had she not been so tired.

"Moose told me ta come here!"

"Moose?"

"Yaya moose told me ta come here and gets you!"

Gaz was about to tell the robot that she wasn't going anywhere before she was grabbed by the ankles and thrown onto the robot's back gib=ving her no choice but to grab onto the dog costumes ears in order to avoid getting thrown off at terminal velocity. Before she knew it they were zooming through the streets and had this been on her consent this probably would have been fun.

It must have been no less than a few minutes before she was suddenly thrown off the robot and onto Zim's couch. 

Gaz was about to stand up and throttle the robot when she was again interrupted this time by and weird floating moose thing.

"my me gh im moo."

"So you're that moose thing that called me here?"

"me" The doomsday device answered.

"Alright, you got 20 seconds to explain yourself before I blow this whole base to bits."

"gh me ih in meh?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"Hen jh me mi mei uh."

"Those two are idiots."

"Meme mi meh my mq qe gh me po lik me."

"So you want my help? Why?"

"Mei!"

"Alright, I'm sold. What do I need to do?"

"hg, my mu we me."

"Alright do you think can take me back to y house so I can get some stuff." 

"Me!"

"Cool thanks."

That's how Gaz found her self actually driving the robot and just about having the time of her week.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe going by the river was a good thing.

Having nothing better to do and Zim insisted on getting a better view of their surroundings. Dib had found himself on some sort of nature walk with Zim.

The alien in question was focusing on a small pink device in his hands.

When asked to watch the device was Dib got the typical Zim response.

"None of your filthy business."

Dib rolled his eyes and continued walking. In the distance, Dib could hear the sound of the waterfall he had found before. He smirked to himself and continued walking. Zim seemed pretty engrossed in his device thing and Dib doubted he knew what a waterfall sounded like.

When the two boys arrived they stood by the river and over the cliff edge. Dib elbowed Zim to get his attention.

"What is it Dib-pi- AHHHH!" Zim jumped back in fear.

"DibhumanwhatonIrkisthatthingwhyistheresomuchwaterwhereisitgoingwhyisitfallingwhyarewehere------"

It was almost impossible to hear him in the rushing waves.

Dib put his hand to his ear to hear Zim.

"What?"

"I said WHY ARE WE HERE?!" Zim screamed his antennae now pressed to his head either in fear or anger Dib didn't know.

Dib stumbled back close to the river covering his ears.

"Damn Zim you don't have to be so loud."

Suddenly the rocks under Dib's feet slid out from under him causing him to fall into the river below. Dib screamed when he suddenly fell into the freezing cold river now heading at rapid speed toward a raging waterfall. He gasped for air and tried his best to find something to latch on to but found no such luck.

"Dib!" 

Zim ran after Dib though kept on the grass. There was no way he could jump in after him that would be like a human jumping into boiling acid and that wouldn't help anybody. Up ahead Zim could see the cascade's overhang. The alien ran ahead and tried to think of anything he could do and then rushed forward with an idea. He extended one of his PAC legs and reached for Dib.

"Dib grab onto Zim!"

From where he was he could tell Dib wouldn't be able to reach him, he actually had to LEAN forward for else Dib would be squashed under the waterfall's plunge pool.

While leaning with all his might and even getting splashed and burned a bit he was able to reach Dib.

Dib grabbed onto the alien mechanical leg and clung on for dear life as Zim yanked him out of the river and away from his certain peril.

The two landed in the grass next to each other. 

"Zim... you saved me..."

"Uh yeah, I guess I did...b-but ONLY BECAUSE I WANT TO BE THE ONE THAT KILLS YOU NOT SOME DUMB WATER THING!"

Dib who was panting and soaking wet couldn't help but let out a giggle and soon that giggled turned into laughter.

"What's so funny human?"

Dib giggled but eventually came down from his high.

"Oh.. it's nothing it's that weren't you literally trying to kill me like two weeks ago? Now we're here and you literally just saved my life."

"Well yes, I suppose the irony is rather amusing."

Zim felt himself letting out a string of giggles at the twist too and soon when joined by Dib the two were laying in the grass and laughing. Dib was the first to calm down as he rubbing his forehead in disbelief it was a miracle that the river didn't take his glasses. Dib sighed looked up at the sky above them. It was a beautiful day out the sun was shining, a view clouds just drifting overhead, and the sound of rushing water despite having almost killed him was surprisingly soothing. Yet for some reason, Dib's eyes trailed to the chartreuse alien next to him. Zim had sense relaxed and was looking at the sky. His features were soft and serene and Dib couldn't get that image of sleeping Zim out of his mind. The Outsider was usually so tense and angry all the time and never really took the time to relax or at least from what Dib knew and Dib knew a lot about this extraterrestrial. But to see him so calm it was almost extraordinary the way Zim's soft amphibian-like skin released all the tension he usually kept. Dib wondered if old Zim was the same way or was he just as pent up as new Zim was.

"What are you looking at?"

Dib was snapped out of his thoughts and looked back to Zim. He had the look he usually held when he saw Dib do something stupid. That face that said 'I don't know what you're trying to do but stop it!' Dib smirked at that thought.

"Oh, nothing."

Dib went back to looking at the clouds.

"You know that one looks like your house."

"What does?"

"That cloud." Dib pointed to the sky at a particular cloud.

"Oh yeah? Well... that one looks like your enormous head!"

Zim pointed to a lump of cloud.

"It's got the sheer size right too."

Zim shrill giggles hit the air again and Dib couldn't help but giggle too.

"Come on my head's not that big."

"Oh yes, it is!"

"Whatever... hey that one looks just like your weird alien spaceship."

"The Voot cruiser Dib, and yeah I suppose it does if my Voot was a cloud."

The two sat like that for a while, just laying the grass watching clouds. It seemed so domestic and yet it felt kinda nice even if it was Zim. Just the fact that the two could have such a great time together made Dib feel all weird on the inside like when he found out Zim was an alien in the first place.

Eventually, it was time to head back to the camp. The two stood up Dib, by now was dry and grabbed his backpack. Zim pulled out his device from before from his PAC.

"Can you finally tell me what that thing is for?"

"It's a tracker, Dib," Zim answered while powering it on.

The small dev=vice reminded Dib of a Gameboy, but instead of a pixelated screen, the device had one screen that displayed a green arrowed that Zim started following.

"Hey, wait where are we going?"

"To the camp duh."

"Well, how does your tracker know where the camp is?"

"I placed sonar beacon down there," Zim replied nonchalantly.

"Oh."

The two walked in relative silence to the camp.

Once back to Homebase the two sat by the fireplace while Dib got the fire started. Zim sat on his rock while Dib sat on his log. The human reached into his bag and pulled out a pack of sausages and a long fork. He pierced the sausages with the fork and hung them over the fire. 

Zim sat still and looked up from the fire and into the sky. The sun was setting and Zim new the stars would be out soon, and immediately his first thought was more fireflies. ZIm stood up and crawled inside the tent and grabbed his jar of fireflies and sat back down.

"What are you going to do with them." He gestured to the lightning bugs.

"I'm going to let them go."

Dib looked up from his food in surprise, his jaw almost dropped when he noticed how he handled the bugs with care.

"I'll wait till the other fireflies come out and let them free. After all, you said they looked like me and I wouldn't want to be trapped in a jar."

If Dib's jaw hadn't hit the floor yet it certainly did now. Had Zim just expressed empathy?! The idea was insane and yet here they were. Zim looked up at the suddenly silent human.

"Dib?"

 Dib shook his head.

"Uh yeah, sounds like a great idea Zim just let me eat my dinner."

Zim nodded and reached into his PAC and grabbed some rations.

 

Once Dib was done eating it was dark out. The two stood and headed for the clearing from before, and just like before fireflies were everywhere. Zim opened his jar and the fireflies once realizing they were free, flew out and joined the other lightning bugs.

Zim found himself smiling at the sight and sat down in the grass with DIb and just starred at the show. The way the bioluminescent bodies just floated around searching for another bug to love them, breed, lay eggs, and die. Despite how primal it was Zim couldn't stop himself from enjoying it. Zim had never felt such emotion before at least not all on the same day. Speaking on which today had been a whirlwind of new things and new feelings. Like the surge of emotion, he felt when he saved Dib's life earlier or now just staring at the beauty of Earth's nature. It felt like something foreign, weird but not wrong. Like this was how he was supposed to be and yet Zim had no Idea exactly what that meant. Was he meant to care? About Dib? About others?

Did glanced towards Zim and smiled. Zim really was a sight to behold. Even if Dib had spent the last couple of years of his life convincing himself that Zim was, in fact, a hideous space monster, he couldn't deny the truth. Zim was marvelous and beautiful and Dib found himself more than once just staring at the those bug-like, magenta eyes. Gently and sneakily Dib moved his hand to cover Zim's claw. If Zim noticed, he didn't react and Dib had to count his blessing for that.

Like this, they sat hand in claw just watching the fireflies.

When they returned to the camp Dib made smores and shared with Zimas they both sat on Dib's log and starred up at the stars.

"Hey, Zim where your home planet?"

"Right there past that star there. Though I doubt you'd be able to see it."

Zim pointed to the Big Dipper's last star on the ladle.

Though Dib was surprised Zim even told him at home.

"One second."

Zim reached into his PAC and pulled out something that looked like a helmet with alien binoculars.

"Try these."

Dib donned the helmet and looked to where Dib had pointed and Dib could see it, right past Alkaid though much farther away was a strange purple planet. The planet was at a 30-degree tilt and three sets of rings. One ran vertically, another horizontally, and last diagonally. The rings were pink and the planet was surrounded by ships and fleets protecting it. Well if you're an alien race hellbent on taking over every living being in the universe I guess it would be best to protect your home.

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's Irk. My home."

Dib paused that was the single strangest thing he had ever heard the alien say and THAT was saying something. Throughout his time of knowing ZIm, DIb had never ever heard Zim refer to Irk as 'home'. Dib removed the helmet and looked to Zim who was gazing up tiredly at the stars.

"Do you miss it?"

"There's not a day that I don't." Zim barely hesitated in responding.

"Then why leave?"

To that Zim had no answer and sat there in silence.

Why did he leave? To prove to the Tallest hew was worthy of their respect? Why would he want their respect? They were idiots who only rule because of their height!

Wait what was he saying?! The Tallest were all and mighty he shouldn't think such things again.

"I'm going to sleep human."

With that Zim clambered into the tent and into his sleeping bag.

Dib sat in the grass Zim binocular still in his hands. He tucked them into his backpack and crawled into his sleeping bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it I need a beta reader.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim has another nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3128 fucking words. I'm so proud. Though please excuse my poor excuse of an action sequence.

Dib found himself unable to sleep despite his best attempts. So he sat up and grabbed his laptop and hotspot device. He powered both on and just web-surfed for a bit. After an hour or so Dib received a notification on the families chat room labeled 'Hey Dibshit'. Automatically knowing it was his sister Dib sighed and opened the notification icon. 

-Big Brother joined-

"Hey Gaz, what's up?"

"U didn't tell me u had ppl after u"

Dib found himself sighing again, yeah that was his sister always straight to the point.

"Didn't think it mattered."

"Usually it doesn't but when a flying moose thing tells me I think u get my point"

"Wait Zim's moose thing talked to you? At the house?"

"No, his dumb robot thing dragged me to Zim's house told there might be dumb aliens after you two so I checked your computer and found several notifications from that Swollen Eye thing you always try to be secret about"

"WAIT, you KNOW about the Swollen Eyeball?!!"

"That seriously all you took from that?"

Dib took a moment to reread the text and almost screamed.

"You went through my COMPUTER?!"

"OMFG DIB!"

Dib paused, read it once more and realized his mistake.

"Oh god."

"Yeah. The moose and I are preparing Zims house thing so it would probably be best for you to to stay wherever the heck you are."

"Uh yeah, thanks Gaz."

"Shut up Dib."

-Little Sister sighed off-

Dib sighed rereading all of the texts one more time before shutting off his computer and hotspot. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a huff. Were Zim's Tallest after them now?

God for once in his life could things just be easy?

He laid down and let out a deep breath keep calm and carry on, he thought.

He turned over and faced Zim. The alien seemed to be back in his relaxed state, his features were soft and calm. Just listening to the alien's soft breathing was enough to lull Dib to sleep.

When Zim awoke he was in another unrecognizable and yet so familiar place. Like he had been here before but could not remember where.

He stood in what seemed to be in an Irken dropship. This Zim recognized, the Irken Milica used these to dispense Irken soldiers straight into the battlefield. However Zim didn't recall being in one simply because he wasn't an on-field soldier, he was a trained Invader.

Zim was in the front of the ship near the cockpit surrounded by other Irkens dressed in Vort armor. They all looked at him with expressions mixed with bravery, uncertainty, and fear. Couldn't have been more than 20 of them in that ship. Some seemed to at least 10 Irken years old.

"Commander Zim, you ready?" The pilot asked.

Zim turned to Skoodge strapped into the pilot's seat.

"Yeah just give me a minute."

Zim took a deep breath and examined his men.

In the beginning, they had more than 500 soldiers who were ready to die for the Irken dream. Now their numbers had dwindled so low that Zim wondered if there was any point to it. But he knew not to give up, not when they were so close to winning. But those looks of uncertainty on his men made Zim's skin crawl.

Zim pushed a step ladder in front of the small crowd and stood up before them.

'Attention!

'Sir, yes, Sir!'

The soldiers each soluted him.

'At ease'

Their hands went down in unison.

'Men, how long have we been fighting this war?'

'Since the day we were born sir!' They all quoted.

'And why is that?'

'Because we were born short sir!'

Zim nodded.

'Yes, that's true.'

Zim examined his men again. Most were pretty short though they used to have tall Irkens before their numbers started dwindling. Zim shook his head.

'But you remember this. Just because you happen to be small does not make incompetent. If that were true would we even be here right now?'

The soldiers whispered amongst themselves.

'We've gone through many hardships because if those moronic assholes whose sole reason to bully us is because we're smaller then them. But today and the days that follow we will show them that we are a mighty army and won't back off until justice is served on a steaming hot platter!'

The soldiers nodded and cheered

'We will break into the controls brains' base and FORCE them to give us the same rights as any other tall Irken, and if they don't? We'll kill them!'

The men roared in approval.

'We have lost so many good men and women to this war whether they were KIA or LIA. But I promise you this my Irken soldiers that their lives will NOT go to waste when we WIN this war!!!'

 The men howled and shot their fists in the air as they chanted.

'THE TALLER THEY ARE, THE HARDER THEY FALL!!!'

'We all set to go Skoodge?'

Skoodge gave him a thumbs up.

'Then let's show those Tall bastards how much of a big problem us little guys are.'

The men whooped and the dropship took flight. Zim sat in the co-piolets seat and smiled at Skoodge and received one back.

'That was amazing, they really needed that.'

'Yeah, I did too.'

Skoodge patted Zim's thigh and gave him a reassuring click with his antennae.

'Trust me, after this, we won't have to fight anymore it'll all be worth it and this will just be a memory.'

Zim nodded and sighed.

'You remember the plan?'

'Wait here until you come back and if you don't... leave and contact Lard Nar.'

Zim nodded.

'Good as soon as things look bad you leave. Don't wait for me.'

Skoodge nodded, though the worry in his face went unmasked.

'Promise me you'll make it though.'

Zim took Skoodge's hand and rubbed his gently against his forehead.

'I promise.'

The short Irkens smiled and continued to piolet the ship in silence.

When they arrived at the control Brains' base it was pitch black night. The building stood tall and proud and vaguely resembled a giant magenta box though up close it was lear the walls were covered in pipes, docking area, vent, etc. in all kinds of colors and shades. They had been spying this place for so long they knew everything about the outer defenses and just enough of the inner ones to succeed. There were so many risks however and Zim just knew that they were going to lose some people and that made him want to back out, but he COULDN'T he just couldn't. They cloaked their ship and set up their disrupters to stop any Irken tech. from tracking them.

Zim stood and turned to leave before Skoodge grabbed his tunic.

'Please just don't die out there.'

Zim smiled and pressed his forehead to Skppdge's.

'Everything's going to be alright. I promise.'

With that Zim stood and left the cockpit and joined his crew.

What happens next will be written in Irken history Zim thought to himself and smiled and got himself suited up and leading his soldiers out of the ship and towards the alien structure. There was an old ventilation system long abandoned that could take them inside undetected. Zim turned on his cloak and his soldiers followed suit. The cloaks, however, couldn't hide much when moving so the Irken's had to jump from cover to cover in order to get to the closed-off vent. Zim used hand signals once they crossed the borderline. The borderline was the technological barrier off what the control brains could see outside the building it was like an advanced security rat detecter. But with the Vort armor, the control brains wouldn't be able to detect them. As long as no one uncloaked or spoke they would be safe. Zim could be himself shutter once they passed it, this was it. This was the final push and this war would finally be over.

Running and jumping from cover to cover the group finally made it to the vent two engineer Irkens managed to take off the cover and all 20 of them crawled in. The air Zim noticed was different here. It was supple at first but after a bit, it seemed like the air was almost higher here.

Once the passed the inner barrier the borderline effect was gone, Zim let out a sigh of relief. He leaned into his walkie-talkie.

'Skoodge can you hear me?'

'Loud and clear.'

'Good. We're out of the barrier and are ready to begin phase 2 get ready to release the static pulse.'

'Aye, sir.'

They continued crawling through the vent till they reached a drop. Zim was the first to jump down and scan the area. Empty seemed to be some kind of storage unit.

'All clear.'

The sound of 19 more stomps came after that. They traversed the area ray guns in hand in case they come into contact with a drone or a guard. The room was clear. They grouped up and uncloaked. 

'Alright, all of you remember your parts?'

The soldiers nodded in unison.

'Alright, go!'

With that, the soldiers split off. Zim ran towards another vent and crawled in. From here the group had split into groups of two. Zim's partners was a stubby Irken named Bob though despite his size Bob had more fortitude than Zim.

It was a good thing too because this vent was so small the two had to army crawl through it. It took them about an hour before they reached their destination. Of course, there wouldn't be a direct vent to the Control Brains but that was fine that wasn't what they were after anyway. No, they were after something much more important. 

Finally, they reached it, the surveillance room. They had to activate there plan between the shifts so no Irken guards were around however there were still drones buzzing around. Carefully they undid the hatch and climbed out and scanned the area. The vent was on the ceiling and gave them a perfect view of the room. Two drones were manning the room. The room in questions wasn't too big, it was meant to be small and hard to find and had it not been for their spies they would have most likely gotten lost three turns ago. Zim slipped down using his PAC legs as to not make a sound. Bob followed suit through his PAC legs weren't as long. Silently, they crawled behind the drones and blasted them this their pulse guns. This sent a wave of electricity through the drones and overloading them causing them to collapse. Zim scanned the room and let out a sigh of relief.

'We're all clear. Bob, you man the door I'll administer the port.'

The soldier nodded.

'Yes sir'

Zim stood in front of the control panel, took a deep breath, and turned on his comlink.

'Is everyone in position?'

'Yes sir'

'Affirmative'

'Yeah'

'All set'

'Ready to go'

'Ready'

'All good here.'

'Let's get rolling'

'Yup.'

Zim nodded to Bob to let him know.

'Alright everyone when this pulse goes off we'll have exactly 30 minutes to get into our next positions do not and I repeat DO NOT stay near the explosives you will die. As soon as you hear it, activate the explosive and get to your spots.'

'Sir yes sir!'

Zim smiled and plugged the bug port into the panel.

'Skoodge.'

'Yes, Sir?'

'Activate the pulse.'

'Initationing pulse in 3, 2, 1'

Suddenly all the lights went out and Zim and Bob booked it out of there. 30 minutes was all they needed to run through the hallways past now broken bots and disoriented guards all the while explosions were going off in the background.

Zim and Bob ran into another storage room where they were set to hide with 5 minutes left to spare. The plan was to wait for the guards to go in a frenzy trying to find them or fixing the now destroyed docking stations while the Soldiers snuck into the unguarded Control Brains' room and confront the Control Brains there.

'Alright did everyone get to their spots?' He asked his comlink however he received no answer.

He tried again.

'Did everyone get to their spots? Hello? Is anyone there?' Zim could feel his heart start to race.

'Uh, Commander Zim?' Bob called from behind him.

"Wha-?' Zim turned and immediately froze. in the center of the dark room was a lone spotlight that shown an Irken, The Doctor.

'Why hello there Zim.' Zim could feel his blood run cold.

Out of all the Irkens, they could have run into, it had to be him. The doctor how his white lab coat his yellow eyes covered by his blue goggles. His left antenna was missing Zim noticed.

How could this had happened?! He had this whole place mapped out. He couldn't have messed this up.

'Why don't you have a seat.' Another spotlight turned on shedding light on a chair The Doctor gestured to it.

It was at this time did Zim notice Bob was gone. He tried to run but the door was shut tight. He couldn't believe it. He was locked in a room with HIM.

'Now don't be difficult.' A bot came out of the darkness and grabbed Zim by the arms. Zim fought but he was in such a panic-induced frenzy that he couldn't think of a logical way out.

He was sat in the chair and cuffs were latched on him holding him to the chair.

'I knew about your for awhile Zim. I have to admit it was a pretty well thought out plan. But you didn't think those spies of yours wouldn't get caught would you?'

Zim struggled, trying with all of his strength to break free but to no avail.

'All they needed was a little medicine and they were right back in line.'

Zim snarled at him.

'You sick demented FREAK!' Zim yelled.

'Now that's not a way to talk to me Zim especially with all the trouble your in. Heck in =f the control brains hadn't seen you as a valuable asset you would be dead by now just like the rest of your team.' The doctor laughed.

Zim froze. No... no, they can't be dead. They can't be.

'You're lying!'

'Oh am I?'

Another spotlight turned on and there they were. 4 of his soldier lay in gell filled tubes.

Zim had to stop his breathing to hold back the tears as he bit his lip.

'I know this isn't all of them but we'll find them soon enough.'

Suddenly Zim heard something on his comlink.

'Zim? Come in Zim? Some of the crew came back. Said they were ambushed. Are you on your way?' Skoodge's frantic words made Zim's eyes tear up.

'Aw what's wrong Zim? Did you finally realize that this is the line? That's okay Zim.'

The Doctor got closer and rested his hand on Zim's shoulder.

'Don't worry. After you take your medication you won't even remember this.'

He kneeled down to meet Zim's eyes.

'It might even make you taller you know. You'll make a fine General.'

With that Zim jolted and headbutted the Doctor. Said Doctor fell back and groaned in pain. He lifted his hand to cover his face, and when he pulled back he found blood and a missing tooth. He snarled and glared at Zim who was in the process of knawing off his own hands. Irkens had the ability to regrow limb though not many Irken's knew this. So, of course, Zim didn't mind losing his hands in order to get to Skoodge.

Zim jumped up and kicked the Doctor to the ground knocking him out while Zim searched for a way out of this hell.

He used his PAC leg lasers to cut a hole through the door and booked it down the hallway while turning on his comlink.

'Come in Skoodge can you hear me?!'

'Loud and clear, are you okay Zim? Bob just came back saying you were in trouble.'

'Skoodge I don't think I'm going to make it.' He ran into his third dead end.

'What?! What do you mean?'

'I mean I'm lost and being hunted Skoodge. You're going to have to leave me.'

'No! You need to get here Zim. I'll send in some soldiers.'

'No Skoodge it'll put them in danger. Just leave me ok.' The blood loss was getting to Zim and he was starting to feel tired.

'Please, Zim I can't leave you!' Zim could hear Skoodge crying on the other side of the com.

'It'll be ok Skoodge. You need to contact Lard Nar. He'll know what to do. Call 777 he'll give any technology you'll need.' Zim sat down at his 7th dead end too tired to keep going. 

He lifted up his wrist and typed in the launch code on his wrist device with his tongue. A contingency plan that would make the dropship go on autopilot and fly to Vort in case Skoodge wouldn't be able to fly.

'Wait, Zim, NO!'

'It's okay Skoodge.'

'NO NO NO I don't want to leave you! Please!' 

'It's okay'

Skoodge hiccupped.

'Please, I can't do this without you!'

'Remember what you told me? You can do it Skoodge.'

Zim could hear voices in the distance, the guards were getting closer.'

'Remember what we were fighting for, to begin with, Skoodge.'

'Oh, Zim.' Zim could barely hear Skoodge's sobbing now, his vision was getting blurry and he could see the silhouettes of the guards. 

'I love you Skoodge.' Zim clicked his antennae and whispered before finally passing out.

'Zim? Zim!'

'He's ours now.'

Zim awoke with the concerned gaze of Dib looming over him.

"You okay Zim?"

'Yeah, I'm fine human.'

"Huh" Dib tilted his head.

Zim corrected himself, realizing then he was speaking Irken tongue.

"I said I'm fine."

"Oh uh okay. You looked like you were having another nightmare."

Zim paused.

"I... was."

"Do... you want to talk about it, Zim?"

"I don't know. Do you think it would help?"

Dib shrugged he had never been so concerned for Zim. It was weird.

"Maybe, but only if you want to."

Zim sat up and looked down at his gloved claws.

"It was so strange. I really don't know how to start. It was so real like it was just a memory, but I don't remember any of it happening and I-" Zim cut himself off and placed his head in his hands.

"That's okay Zim." Dib hesitated before patting the aliens back.

"Just start from the beginning."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim finally spills the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notice  
> This story is post on:  
> Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/9Kr9bEzY1X  
> Tumblr: http://rancoeur-the-unfortunate.tumblr  
> Archiveofown: here  
> If you see this book ANYWHERE else please let me know.  
> This my story, no one else's.

The Doctor paced around the control room of the Massive, while the Tallest were tucked away sleeping off the junk food and drugs they had been fed that day. The two color-coded idiots made short work of those snacks and just as the good Doctor had hoped, they slept like rocks, trusting the Doctor to take care of all the boring parts of being the Tallest himself. That thought made him smile, knowing he had the leaders of the entire Irken race under his thumb. He just needed the Control Brains to lower their guard and finally, he can claim what he believed was rightfully his. He stopped when he was approached by a smaller Irken scientist and handed him a vanilla envelope. 

"The blueprints you requested, Doctor."

"Yes, you may leave." The doctor didn't even bother with thanking the Irken.

The smaller left the room and the doctor strolled his way to his quarters and sat the envelope on his desk before setting up his workbench. He had been making spares of the collar just in case one of those 'inconveniences' happened. Zim was known for his copious amount of luck. 

He opened his envelope and got to work. He reached behind himself and pulled off his PAC with a soft pop and got to work on it. At first, the only thing the Doctor could feel was the white-hot spinal pain that came with detaching a PAC however, from extensive, painful training of his mind and boy the Doctor was pretty much immune to the pain. It felt more like a soft pinch now.

This was something he had been working on for a while. Imagine an Irken without the confines of a PAC. He could keep his vast intellect and wouldn't even have to worry about some vial creature removing his PAC and dragging him to his knees. He started slowly at first, just giving himself more and more time to be any from his PAC. This testing went straight under the Control Brains noses and for good reason. The Doctor wasn't stupid he knew the Control Brains could just shut off his PAC as soon as they spotted defiance. Of course, they couldn't put him on withdrawal simply because he doesn't take those damned pills. After all, the maker of those wonder drugs wasn't going to start taking them himself.

So, he deduced if he made it so his body could survive without the PAC then he'd be the most dangerous Irken alive. So the Doctor got to work, he spread out the blueprints and gathered the tools he needed and prepared himself for a long night. After all, he only had 30 minutes until he'd expire without the PAC. 

Zim sat undisturbed for a moment trying to think of the right words to start with.

"Well... the dreams started about two earth weeks ago. Which was weird from the beginning because Irkens don't typically sleep, let alone dream." Zim fondled with his hands for a moment and looked down at the grass below them.

The two had moved outside where the sun was just starting to rise. There was a cool breeze in the air and the sounds of animals surrounded the two, the day was perfect.

Dib made a mental note about Zim's nervousness.

"So what exactly are the dreams about ZIm?"

Zim paused.

"For some reason, I don't think... I don't think they're just dreams. They felt so real and they don't feel like dreams. It's like I'm seeing things that have actually have happened. As if I was peering into memories, but they... couldn't be memories because I don't remember doing any of it!"

Zim held his head in his hands and sighed, he was confused and upset. Why wasn't anything easy?

Dib nodded and patted Zim on his PAC lightly, trying his best to comfort the alien, because for some reason Dib felt obligated to.

"It's ok Zim." Dib paused trying to choose his words carefully.

"Maybe there is something that is making you forget?"

"But what could that possibly be?!" Zim growled in frustration.

"Zim, look, why don't you just tell me about the dream? What exactly is going on?"

Zim went back to fiddling with his claws again.

"The first dream I had wasn't a dream. It was, what you humans call a nightmare. My skin had turned white and my Tallest were yelling me and I couldn't stop throwing up." Zim looked like he was about to cry from the memory alone as he covered his face with his hands.

"It was horrible!"

Dib sat next Zim and gently rubbed his lower back.

"Hey, it's ok to remember Zim. It's ok."

Dib had half expected Zim to lash out and yell at Dib for touching him. So when Zim actually leaned into his touch Dib almost flinched. The alien was actually LEANING on him and actually finding his presence comforting rather the paranoia the two always seemed to radiate to each other.

"It's alright, you don't have to keep going if you don't want to." The human smiled a bit.

Zim wiped his magenta eyes and shook his head.

"No, I... I need to get this off, my spooch human."

"The second dream was the first 'memory' I guess." Zim used air quotes around the word memory though with his two fingers it was a little awkward looking.

"I was being held down by a group of Irkens they were demanding that I take my medication. I couldn't control my actions or words. It was as if someone else was making my decisions for me and I was just a spectator."

Dib flinched, he knew what that was like.

Zim continued on.

"I fought them and managed to get out of their grips. When this Taller Irken tried to stick a needle in Zim's neck! I fought and ran to the door and I was grabbed." Zim held his arms and let out a shaky laugh.

"It's so strange the Irkens to grab me were my Tallests. But that can't be the case. They wouldn't hold me against my will. I know that! Right?" Zim's voice went from confident to uncertainty.

He was shaking as he recalled his dreams. Each one was so strange and intriguing though Dib could tell how horrified Zim was by them. Then Zim got to the part about Skoodge and Dib froze, Zim wasn't even looking at him at the moment, he was too focused on the grass.

"He spoke as if we were... you know, a thing."

"A thing?" Dib was confused. Dib may have not had many encounters with the alien, but as far as he knew that Zim despised the guy. How could they have been a thing? But then again Tak's ship did say Zim was very different back then. Still, Dib could help the pang of jealousy that erupted from his chest.

"He was holding me and telling me everything was going to be alright and yet it didn't feel that way. Then Irken soldiers burst in, including that Doctor from before. They pinned us down and forced poor Skoodge to take the medication." Zim didn't notice the poor he added in, Dib, however, did.

"He called me his commander. He told me he needed me to complete the mission."

"Mission? What mission?"

"We were going to topple the Irken government."

Hearing the words come out of his mouth sent a shiver down Zim's spine.

"It feels so wrong and yet I feel so justified."

Dib nodded along.

"The last dream I had was the longest since. It was so real, I can still see it happening like it was yesterday. We were breaking inside the Control Brains secret base. Skoodge, 19 other troops and I were all in an Irken carrier. We got inside the base and blew up a few things and hid. Turns out there he was that same damned Doctor was there he had captured some of the crew and-and..."

Zim kneeled over and threw up. His head was ringing and he could feel his lips foaming.

Dib was at his side immediately helping Zim. From the looks of it, Zim was having a seizure so Dib tried his best to make him comfortable. The human laid a blanket down and sat the Irken in his side so his airways wouldn't block up. He backed up to give the alien some space and sat with the shaking alien and hoped he'd be ok.

The Irken convulsed on the blanket for what felt like hours but according to Dib's phone, it was only a few minutes.

Finally, Zim stops shaking and Dib lets out a breath he realizes he was holding onto for a while.

"What... what's going on?"

Dib could stop himself from hugging the alien.

"You had me worried you space freak!"

Zim shook his head his vision was a little fuzzy.

"W-what's going on?"

Dib pulled back with his hands still on the alien's shoulders.

"You had what appeared to be a seizure, Zim."

"A seizure?"

The human nodded and resumed his position of hugging the freak. Before he could realize what he was doing however, Zim hugged him back. The shorter of the two whimpered.

"I don't know what's going on with my body Dib-beast. This has never happened to Zim before." Zim let out a sob and dug his face in Dib's shoulder.

Dib gently rubbed the alien's head in an attempt to comfort him.

"Hey, it's ok Zim. I'm sure it'll before soon. Maybe you're just sick?" Dib knew he was lying and yet he couldn't bring himself to tell Zim about the harmful pills.

After all, Zim still believed that he needed the pills, that they made him better not worse. Those pills came from his Tallest and his Tallest were his gods. Actually attempting to get it through Zim's head the magical pills sent from his almighty Tallest were actually intelligence damping tablets of brain destruction would shatter his world view and Dib couldn't decide if that was a good thing. 

Dib was snapped from his inner turmoil when Zim had flicked him in the nose.

"Hello? Dib stop ignoring Zim!"

"Oh sorry Zim. I was just deep in thought." Dib smiled trying to play it off.

Zim shook his head and stood up, leaving Dib's grip.

"So uh what human activities are we doing today?"

Dib stood up.

"You know Zim if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually enjoy doing these outdoor things." The human couldn't help but smirk when Zim made that face he makes when he's being called out. The one where his antennae stand up on end and his eyes go wide.

"Zim does not! I just don't want to sit in the filthy dirt all day like you filthy pigs."

Dib let out a short laugh, Zim never ceases to amuse.

"We could play a game." Dib sat down on his log.

Zim perked at that.

"A game?"

"Yeah. Like 20 questions or something."

"What's 20 questions?" Zim sat on his rock apparently awfully interested in the game.

"Well one us comes up with with an object or a person while the other asks 20 questions to try to figure out what it is."

"Oh, Zim understands."

"Alright, I'll come up with the object you ask the questions."

Zim nods

"Ok. What is it?" Zim asks.

"Dib couldn't help but giggle.

"No Zim they can only be yes or no questions."

"Oh ok. Is it stupid?"

"No."

"WRONG all Earth things are stupid!"

Dib pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just kidding."

Dib looked up his eyes wide. Did Zim just joke?

Zim sat across from him a wide smile and a playful look on his face.

"R-really?"

"Well most things are but after these past few days..." Zim playfull look went to a timid one as his antennae lowered just a bit.

"I'm not so sure." Zim rubbed his arm looking very nervous. Dib then decided that this, THIS was the cutest thing he's ever seen in his whole life. Zim cross legged looking nervously at the floor after calling him smart.

Dib smiled.

"You still got 19 more questions, Zim."

Zim nodded.

"Alright. Does it smell?"

"No, it has no scent we know of."

"Is it big?"

"Yes very very big."

"Does it have holes?"

"Well more like craters really."

"Does it have a face?"

"Some say it does so you can count that a yes."

"Does it shine?"

"Yes."

"Can it be seen day or night?"

"Yeah but only on special occasions."

"Do people question it?"

"Yes, all the time."

"Do people question it origin?"

"Some do though we're pretty sure where it came from."

"Does the face have eyes?"

"Yeah, Zim."

"What about a mouth?"

"Yes."

"And a nose."

"Yeah, you really are milking these questions huh."

"Is it ugly?"

"No, some say it's quite beautiful."

"Did it come from the earth."

"Some speculate."

"Is it bright?"

"Very."

"Do people love it?"

"Some do."

"Has it been touched by humans?"

"Yes but only twice."

"Ok, I think I know what it is."

"Go on Zim."

"Is it your head."

"W-what?!"

Zim fell off his rock laughing.

"The heck Zim?!"

ZIm laid in the grass with a soft smile on his face. From where Dib sat he could see the relaxation on Zim's face.

"Is it the moon."

Dib anger diminished and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, it was the moon."

Zim hummed in approval.

"Ok, my turn."

"Is it my head?"

Zim sat up with a look of disbelief.

"How did you know?"

Dib pushed Zim down and laid next to him.

"Oh my god, you're stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone in the comments. Everytime I felt like I couldn't write anymore I'd just read your comments and I felt like crying. You guys are the best really.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib had to tell him at some point.

GIR laughed, the little robot sat on the couch watching one of his favorite shows. The Angry Monkey Show of course! In his lap sat his popcorn kernels extra salty, just how he liked them. The little robot always did this when he had a lot of things on his mind. However, because of how scattered his mind was, it was hard to grasp onto a singular thought. So instead he'd rather distract himself with the TV.

One of those scattered thoughts was about his master. He had been gone for so long and yet for no known purpose that even GIR was concerned. The little robot could feel himself drift in out of reality, mentally of course. GIR's mind was a weird one, to say the least. If he wasn't careful his thoughts could consume him and all that was left was a sleepy GIR. One could say this was GIR's sleep mode, though he wasn't too sure. Then again, GIR wasn't too sure of most things. Like where did his food go after he ate? 

GIR shook his head turning his attention back to the TV. Suddenly GIR didn't feel like watching it anymore... GIR missed his master. He missed being yelled at for doing the things his master told him not to do. Like bringing stray animals in the house or making unnecessary noise. Now it was just him and the moose and that weird purple-headed human.

When was master going to come back?

It was at this time did GIR wished his inner clock was working properly. He never had a good grasp on time. It seemed useless to him and yet it meant so much to his master. Maybe he should have told his master about his mental clock?

What was he thinking about again?

Did he remove his memory chip again?

Maybe.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang along with several knocks at his door.

Now, what was it his master said about letting people in the base?

Before GIR could think about it, he was already at the door. Already in his dog costume, he opens the door.

"Heya GIR!"

That fun ginger kid, Keef stood in front of him.

"Meow," GIR responded with a smile, hugging the human.

"Yeah yeah, I missed you too Buddy." The ginger hugged him back while patting his head.

"So, have you seen Zim around. I heard he and Dib went somewhere and I was hoping he told you where."

Master never did tell him where he was going so GIR shook his head no.

"Aw, that stinks. I was hoping to find them it's been lonely at skool and I hate to say this about Dib but I have a bad feeling about his intentions."

Keef looks down for a bit but then turns his attention back to GIR.

"You don't think he plans on hurting Zim do you?"

GIR paused. No, he was certain that Dib wouldn't hurt him. Besides GIR was just now finding out that Dib was with his master. Yet, he knew the human wanted to capture his master. Maybe it was a trap set by his master or maybe for his master.

"GIR?" Keef snapped his fingers in front of his face causing the robot to shakes his head in surprise.

"You know maybe we should go looking for Zim. Ya know just to be sure." Keef allowed himself inside one hand on his chin.

"But where would they go GIR?"

He turned to GIR who just stared at him with a look of bewilderment. It was standard for SIR units to have trackers connected to their master's PAC and yet he couldn't think up anyway to get it to work. Maybe Keef could fix it?

Without saying a word the little robot took Keef's hand and took him to the desk elevator.

"Wow. What is this GIR?"

The little robot helped Keef into the lift. Which then sent the teen and GIR into one of the sub labs.

Understandably, Keef's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Wait, what is all this?" Keef stopped in his tracks while GIR continued to try to pull him.

Keef may have been dense sometimes but he wasn't downright stupid. This technology wasn't human it couldn't have been or maybe it was and Keef was just being stupid. But now that Keeef thought about it, it did seem plausible. Suddenly, Keef's mind went back to what Dib had been saying all these years.

'Zim's an alien!'

But that couldn't be true, could it? Zim seemed so real, just a weird kid with a skin condition. But slowly it did make a little more sense. Zim's weird mannerisms, his allergies to both water and meat, the fact that he and Dib had it out for each other since the very start.  

"Zim is an alien."

GIR stopped pulling him as if just now realizing that he had pulled the enemy into his masters base.

"Wow." Keef let go of the little robot and wandered around. His eyes were filled with so many shades of reds, purples, and magentas. Keef approached the computer and stared at the strange keyboard.

"GIR did you know about this?" Keef, not looking up, spoke.

"BARK." Came the robotic voice from somewhere behind him.

"It's so weird." Keef being the curious teen he was pressed a random button and by some miracle, the screen lit up. If Keef's eyes were any wider they'd fall right out of his head. The screen was filled with files all explaining Irken anatomy and brief descriptions of medicines Keef had never heard of, surprisingly all in English.

"What was Zim doing down here GIR?"

"Masta was tryin' ta recreate one of uh his pill thingies."

"Pills? So Zim... really was on drugs?" Keef couldn't believe it, to say the least, but he had to. All the evidence was against Zim and yet Keef could feel the denial creeping up his shoulders like insects.

Keef shook his head. He couldn't dwell on such things, he had a best friend to look out for.

"Alright GIR how are we going to find Zim?"

"You don't."

Keef spun on his heels with a shriek. Behind him, just ten feet away stood a girl with purple hair and gothic-like clothes.

"Hey wait, I know you, you're Dib's little sister!"

"Unfortunately for you, that's the case."

"What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm here so I can find my best friend. Right GIR?"

The small robot was currently standing on the wall and nodding his head vigorously.

"Well give up then. Zim and Dib are hiding right now."

"Hiding? Why?"

"Pssh. Like I'd tell you."

"Why not?" Keef was getting tired of this.

"Because what if someone follows you, you moron. What if you give away their position?" Gaz had her arms crossed above her chest and had a bored look on her face. 

"Yeah? Well, what if that insane brother of yours does something to Zim?!"

Gaz uncrossed her arms, hands curling into fists.

"Shut up Keef you don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't I?! How many times has Dib tried to hurt Zim huh? How many times has he tried to expose him to the world like some kind of freak?!"

"He wouldn't be too far off."

At that Keef snarled. How dare she insult Zim like that.

"You take that back! Zim is amazing and to even insinuate otherwise is proof of how much of a jealous. incompetent, loser you are!"

At that, Gaz raised a brow and smiled a bit before cracked up laughing. Keef couldn't believe this, all this time he'd never heard so much of a giggle from the girl and now she was laughing at him. Her laugh, dear god, her laugh was the most terrifying thing he had ever heard. He was like a crows caw mixed with a raccoon's screech and it made Keef's blood boil. 

With that in mind, Keef charged her whilst screaming hoping to end her horrible muse. However, as soon as Keef came within range he was socked, hard. He practically spun in the air before he finally hit the metal floor.

"Computer!"

"What is it?!" The computer sounded as though it had just been woken up and wasn't too happy about it.

"Intruder alert cage him."

"I don't want to!" Came the defiant moody teenager voice.

Gaz rolled her eyes and pulled out a remote from her pocket. The remote only had one red button on it, labeled 'Restart!'.

With the push of the button, the computer's voice shrieked a bit before the light's started flickering before going back to normal.

"Yes, ma'am." The computerized voice seemed to lack all the emotion it once possessed and instead seemed to be nothing but an empty husk.

With that, robotic arms came out from the floor and ceiling, grabbing the now unconscious Keef and throwing him into a nearby cage.

GIR, now done with his nodding finally noticed Gaz and ran over. Grabbing her legs, and pulling her into a hug.

"Ugh. Computer, make sure Keef stays in that cage. We can't risk him escaping."

"Yes, ma'am."

Gaz smirked and turned around to head deeper into the base.

"Wait, why bother caging him at all? No one would believe him if he were to tell." The computer inquired.

"I know, but fuck that guy."

Minnimoose floated around the lower levels of the base, barking order after order to the computer to as she tried her best to install the new upgrades to the base's defenses. Carrying things had quickly become a challenge due to her nubby arms. So she could hold small things like wires, nuts, and bolts with her antlers. But that was just about it. 

"Mie meh ge mh yu me!" The moose barked.

"I'm tired!" The computer complained.

"Mes yu aw geh!"

"I know I'm a computer! But I don't want to do this anymore!"

Minnimoose was starting to regret giving Gaz that Restart Remote she needed it right now.

"WE GY MEH MAS!" The moose glared at the ceiling, knowing the computer was watching her.

"I know this is for Master! I don't care!" The computer raised its artificial voice.

Gaz came down the elevator, juice box in hand, and GIR in tow.

"Sup Moose. Robot giving you a hard time?"

The moose let out a squeak, which by now was a sigh.

"Yu."

GIR ran out of the elevator and up the wall to the ceiling there he knelt and screamed,

"HI COMPUTER!"

The computer let out an annoyed sigh.

Gaz stood beside Minnimoose.

"What are you trying to build?"

"Muu mo we."

"Huh sounds kinda cool." Gaz shrugs and presses the Restart button on the remote causing the computer to, like before, shriek, shut down, and power back on. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

With that, the computer went back to work on the upgrades.

Minnimoose let out a 'sigh' of relief.

"Mas we by saf."

"Yeah, with these upgrades. He better be."

"Uh, Doctor I have a few questions about this whole... plan of yours." Tallest Purple raised his hand.

The Tallest along with the Doctor and few other top-ranked Irkens were sat around a round table discussing the plan for getting Zim back on his pills. 

The said Doctor let out a sigh.

"Yes, my Tallest?" He tried his best not to lace every word with venom. The Doctor did not like being questioned.

"How do you plan on capturing Zim? You have read his file right? He's got more luck than any other being in the galaxy!"

"Yeah, we've tried to destroy him countless times and every time he always seems to evade the danger." Tallest Red added.

"That's simple. We'll set a trap for him. Zim's withdrawal should be going into full swing soon a few pills could be the perfect bait and if that doesn't work we'll just try something else."

"Something else? Like what?" Red asked.

"Oh I don't know, a personal item, a pet, a friend, a lover, etc, etc." The Doctor droned.

"Well there's always that big-headed child Zim is always fawning over," Red suggested.

"Yeah, just the other day Zim always talks about that big-headed kid. What did he call him?... Did or somethin'?"

"No no, Dib." Red corrected.

"Yeah, that's right, Dib."

The two now done with their mini conversation turned back to the Doctor. 

"Also how to plan to keep him locked up long enough to get him back on his medication."

"My Tallest, Zim may be able to escape your greasy fingers, sure. But he won't get passed mine." The Doctor's voice went deeper near the end of the sentence.

The Tallest looked at each other, then back to the good Doctor.

"Greasy?" Purple asked as if he didn't understand what the Doctor just said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tallest Red put his hands to his hips.

"Oh, nothing my amazing and all-knowing Tallest." The Doctor quickly bowed and motion for one of the foodservice drones to approach. He cupped his hands and gave his Tallest a little smile.

"Care for some confectionary?"

"Yes, please!" Tallest Purple immediately dove into the food.

"Heeeey If I didn't know any better I'd say you were just trying to distract us- oh they've got cupcakes." Tallest Red tried to but in before being drawn in by the sweet treats.

The Doctor continued to smile as his Tallest gorged themselves. He then turned to the rest of the group his smile a lot more sinister.

"Now then. Shall we begin?"

Zim sat up suddenly gasping for air he gripped his sleeping bag in a death grip as he starred forward. Beside him, Dib awoke, rubbing his eyes before sliding his glasses on.

"What is it, Zim? Another memory?"

"No Dib. A realization." Zim replied solemnly while sweat fell from his skin.

"Oh? What is it then." Dib sat up and turned to face the alien.

"I haven't contacted my Tallest in Days! They must be worried sick!" Zim gripped the sides of his head in panic.

"What?! Worried?! Zim, you do know they don't care about you right?"

That was the wrong thing to say because a second later Zim was on top of Zim with his claw gripping the front of his shirt.

"Don't you ever say such things about the almighty Tallest pathetic Dib worm!"

Dib eyes went wide before he glared back to the alien. He grabbed Zim's arms and forced him to let go and back off.

"Why are you defending them, after everything they've done to you?!"

"No those were only nightmares they aren't real." Zim put his hands to the side of his head and shuts his eyes tight as if the block out the noise.

"Wow, that Ventive really is strong."

Zim pauses and looks to Dib lowering his hands.

"What's... Ventive."

"It's one of the many ingredients that come in those little pills you care so much about Zim."

"What?! How do you know what's in my medication?!" Zim was shaking from both rage and fear.

"Tak's ship told me everything Zim. It also told me what each ingredient does to you. Ventive, for example, is what makes you so damn loyal to those deranged lunatics. It's a drug Zim, don't you ever wonder why the Tallest treat you so badly? It's because they know, no matter what horrible things they say or things they make you do, you'll always bounce back and be that good little Irken. They don't care about you Zim. I'm sorry... but they just don't."

DIb fell silent, he was prepared for Zim's backlash. He was prepared for Zim to scream about how wrong Dib was and how the Tallests love him ever so much. What he wasn't prepared for was Zim's quiet voice.

"Do you really think that's true?" Every word Zim spoke was laced with a false hope that maybe Dib was just telling a human joke but the longer he waited the more he realized.

Zim's lips we pulled into a thin line as his eyes drifted downward. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Uh, Zim are you ok?" Dib could feel the concern slashing onto his face like a bucket of paint.

Zim wiped his eyes into his face.

"Do they not care about Zim?" He sniffled.

Dib let out a sigh and told it to him straight, Zim deserved that much.

"No, they don't."

Zim nodded and wiped his eyes again. Dib could see the beginning of tears in the Irken's eyes.

"So they have been drugging me... and all those dreams did happen."

"I guess so." Dib took Zim's hand in his own.

"But, it's ok now Zim. You're not taking those pills anymore. You're getting better and soon you might even get your memories back." Dib smiled reassuringly at the alien hoping that Zim would at least feel a little bit better.

The Irken went silent for a bit.

"I... need some time to think, human." Zim stood and left the tent.

Dib couldn't explain why but for some reason the tent felt a lot colder after Zim left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Florpus was god damn amazing!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered what happened to Skoodge when he was launched into Blorch?

Dib waited about 10 minutes before he decided to go find Zim. It took a bit of searching before he spotted the Irken near the river.  He was sitting about ten feet from water, his legs hanging off the cliff his back to Dib.  
Dib took a deep breath and approached the Irken, sitting down beside him.

"Heh, I've never seen you willingly, close to water before." Dib tried to lighten the mood however, he knew it was a fruitless attempt.

One look at the Irken was all Dib needed to know Zim had been crying. Zim was staring off into the water down low. 

"Dib human... have you ever had someone you care about, betray you?" Zim spoke with a hushed voice.

Dib paused for a bit. The only person that came to mind was his dad. But at least he knew his dad loved him. But that wasn't what Zim needed right now, he needed someone to relate.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What's it like?"

Dib looked to the Irken. Zim had this look of pure despair like he was just about to break and for the first time in his life that wasn't what Dib wanted.

"It's lonely." Dib looks down into his lap, his shoulders slumped. "It makes you feel as though you could never trust anyone again and that you'd be better off by yourself."

Dib pauses, then looks to the Irken.

"Do you feel like that Zim?"

"That's just the thing. Zim has always felt that way. But now... Zim doesn't know what I'm feeling."

The human didn't know how to respond to that. It was obvious that Zim was lost and scared, but could Dib help him pick himself back up?

With that in mind, the teenager takes a deep breath and opens his arms out to the Irken. At first, Zim gave him a weird look, not yet understanding the gesture before it clicks. He'd seen humans do this before. It was a display of affection and companionship. As always Zim was apprehensive at first but when he saw that Dib wasn't going to hurt him, Zim slowly slid closer and into Dib's arms. Dib wrapped Zim into his embrace whilst Zim hugged Dib's middle. The two sat like that for a while, sharing their first-ever real hug.

Zim couldn't name the feeling that erupted in his chest, it was warm and fuzzy. A side effect of the drugs maybe? Whatever it was, it made Zim feel all tingly inside. As if everything was going to be alright if he just held on for dear life. Zim could feel some sort of dependence growing for Dib. Of course, Zim could never be too reliant on another being, but it was different with Dib. He felt truly safe.

Dib was practically swimming in his mind. If you had told 12-year-old him that in the future he'd be hugging his worst enemy Zim, he would have called you insane and ran for the hills. Yet, it felt right to hold the Irken in his arms. Ever since Dib could think properly, all he ever wanted to do was help others even if he got hurt in the process and right now it was Zim who needed his help. Softy, he stroked the aliens head, whispering meaningless words. He hoped he could at least help the Irken cope.

Dib looked up at the sky, bright blue with only a few passing clouds, it was a beautiful day.

Unbeknownst to the couple, another teenager wearing all camouflage was hiding in a bush and currently spying on them. The kid was covered in fake leaves and twigs as though they would help conceal him more.

Agent Callus licked his lips and pulled up his camera with a quick snap he took at least three pictures of the two before going back into his dormant state. He had to wait for them to leave before he could move. In the meantime, he continued to watch them. It wasn't hard for Callus to find them, he knew of Dib's obsession with Zim.

-About a month ago-

At first he, like the rest of the world Dib was insane and that Zim was just a strange sickly child. However, Callus like Dib was born with a strange power most humans lacked, perception. He noticed Zim's strange mannerisms and dialect. He also noticed Zim's inability to eat anything that the Skool lunch provided him with. After a while Callus started to believe Dib, there was just something not right about that green boy. After combining all of his evidence against Zim, Callus had finally decided. He was going to ask Dib if he could join him. Agent Callus didn't want to go against Zim until he was sure Zim was an alien. Plus, the two could accomplish so much more if they worked together. Not to mention Callus would very much like to gain the favor of Professor Membrane. 

Finally, Callus took a deep breath and grabbed his briefcase full of evidence. He planned to approach Dib and ask him to be his partner after showing him his evidence. However, Dib seemed to be preoccupied the whole day. All he did was stare at Zim like a deer in headlights. The only time Callus got to talk with him was when he caught Dib running down the main hallway. The Agent stood in his way trying to talk but Dib had just brushed him off and rushed past him.

Callus stood in the entrance of the Skool, in front of him were Zim and Dib. Zim looked nervous while Dib had the most sadistic look of satisfaction Callus had ever seen on a teenager. He was screaming accusing Zim of being a drug addict eventually causing Zim to run away. Callus didn't know what to think at first, so he just walked home. It wasn't long until posts of the incident were up online. One blog made by someone with the username 'TheTruthSpread' which was Dib obviously. The blog was chock full of evidence against Zim, nothing that blatantly said "Zim is an alien!" but a lot of it entailed that Zim was not what he seemed. 

A week later the blog was filled to the brim with pictures and videos of people recording Zim. The was one of Zim attacking Zita in class after she called him a drug bug. One of Zim sitting on a bench talking with that strange ginger boy Keef. Even one of Zim walking home. Callus recognized that street he was only a few blocks down. If he could just get in there and snap a few pictures he could the Swollen Eyeball interested. Imagine the publicity he'd get if he could just catch that alien.

With his mind made up Agent Callus tugged on his black catsuit and night vision goggles. Money wasn't a problem in his home. That being said Callus was nowhere near as rich as the Membrane family. 

Callus ran to Zim's house, the house itself was alien, with its neon green walls, huge satellite, creepy lawn decor, and huge tubes that seemed to be connected to the other two neighboring houses. Was Zim stealing power from those houses? Callus quietly crept up to Zim's home and peeked inside the tinted windows. The place seemed empty with no one in sight. The agent tried the window and to his dismay, it was locked. So he ran around the side and found a window leading to what appeared to be a kitchen. The large sign shouting kitchen helped him infer. Callus took his time inspecting the place. To the wallpaper, to the toilet in the kitchen, to the picture of that freaky monkey on the wall the entire place sent waves of shivers down Callus' back. 

The agent shook his head and began looking for any secret entrances to the base. He pulled out a device from his case and become checking every corner of the very small 'house'. The device would send out little vibrations and look for hallow structures and Callus found lots of those and as convenient as that was, he couldn't find any entrances until he got to the toilet. When the handle was pulled a trap open and fell into a tube. Callus took in a breath and stepped into the bowl and pulled the handle and fell down the tube. He fell for a few seconds before landing into a sphere. The chair he tossed to wasn't the comfiest thing in the world but it felt pretty weird to be in. However, Callus completely forgot about the chair when he noticed what was right in front of him. Screens filled his vision, the cameras of the base were on full display to him. The base was a lot bigger then Callus could have ever imagined. 

To the right was what Callus had to assume was the lab wing of the base and on the third screen was the green alien himself, arms crossed and laying on a counter, sleeping peacefully without his disguise. 

Callus quickly pulled out his camera and quickly snapped as many photos as he could.

"Just wait until the Swollen Eyeball sees this, I'll be in the higher ranks for sure." Callus smiled at the thought.

"Intruder alert!" Shouted a disembodied voice.

All Callus managed to say was a short "Oh no." before being grabbed roughly by a grabbed a robotic arm and being tossed outside onto the lawn. Was this what Dib had to put up with? Before Callus could even get up he was being shot at by the lawn gnomes. He shrieked and jumped out into the road, they wouldn't stop shooting until he was out of sight behind another house. 

What Callus couldn't believe was that no one heard anything, there were at least six houses on this street within earshot. Callus brushed it off and ran to his house with his evidence. Ready to send it the Agent GubGrub.

-Now-

Figuring out where Dib had taken Zim was a way to easy. All he had to do was ask Dib's dad. For being the smartest man in the world, the guy was pretty negligent when it came to privacy.

The two left after a while and Callus finally crawled out of the dirt. More pictures were a start but if he wanted to impress the Swollen Eyeball, he'd need to find a way to contain the alien. Callus made his way back into the woods, he'd think of something.

-About 2 years ago on a very distant planet-  
(WARNING this part is a little graphic, no gore but definitely pain)

When Skoodge was shot into Blorch during the canon sweep all he could feel was terror and worry. With the planet getting closer and closer Skoodge closed his eyes and tried to block it all out. His entire body was engulfed in a blue flame as he entered the atmosphere. His skin was on fire and it felt as though his antennae were burning off. All he could hear was screaming and the sounds of lasers firing in the distance, it took Skoodge to realize it was he who was screaming. Eventually, the Irken had fallen through the clouds of Blorch and hit the dirt with a thud, it didn't end there though. Skoodge's round body bounced on the ground for two more times before hitting large rock's side and falling on his front.

The pain was excruciating, attempting to lift so much as a finger was painful. Skoodge whimpered and tried to ignore the upcoming tears. He had to get up and inspect the damage to his person. So with a deep breath, Skoodge placed his hands on the dirt and pushed up. Skoodge screamed when he tried to move his legs, so he turned himself over to get a batter look at them. 

The tibia in his right leg was sticking out of his skin, blood decorated his legging. Skoodge whimpered, he did not want to set that. He had to set it though if he wanted to keep his leg. 

On the bright side, Skoodge's arms seemed to be working fine. His right arm might be sprained but he could still use it. The cuts and scratches would need treating though.

Alright now for the antennae, gently Skoodge dragged his fingers over his antennae, looking for any tears or breaks. Bends and twists in the antennae could be treated. Any cuts or rips though and the antennae must be removed. His antennae didn't seem to have any tears but the were bent to hell and back.

Aside from the broken leg, the sprain, and what most certainly is a concussion in his head, Skoodge deemed himself alright. He then reached back and opened his pac to get his medical supplies. His pak was unharmed and that was a Tallest sent. 

'Alright Skoodge, let's get started on that leg. Don't want to bleed out do you?' The invader muttered to himself in Irken.

Skoodge took in another few deep breaths and hoped the adrenaline would keep him up long enough to take care of the bleeding. He set himself up against the rock he had previously hit. The Irken grabbed his leg and grabbed a stick off the ground and put it in his mouth so he could bite it. He then pushed until he heard and loud CRACK and even more pain gripped him and wouldn't let go. He screamed into the stick and sobbed. He mended the wound with gauze and made sure to apply enough pressure. He then used the sturdy stick as a splint, wrapping it up in gauze. Skoodge's sobs soon dwindled as he tended to rest of his wounds.

As it turns out Skoodge's skin wasn't as burned as he thought it was, that was a relief. Finally, done dressing his wounds, Skoodge's adrenaline had run clean and soon he could no longer keep his eyes open. Before he knew it, the Irken was out like a light.

Skoodge woke up to the sun rising on the horizon. He was parched and still in a lot of pain. The Irken took it slow as he used the rock behind him to get up. He looked up and spotted the Massive hovering overhead, along with the Armada. Still shooting lasers into the planet. No doubt they'd be sending down a construction vessel to get to work on building the parking structure once all the life on this planet was destroyed. Maybe Skoodge could hitch a ride on one of those? The short Irken nodded to himself. All Skoodge would have to do was wait until the vessel arrived. Happy with his new plan, now was the time to focus on surviving.

Step one to survival, find a water source. 

The thing about Blorch was that it had really short days and really, really long days so the planet was usually wet, dark, and damp. The perfect habitat to the planet's inhabitants. Skoodge looked around, he was in one of the more wooden parts of Blorch. A river shouldn't be too far away.

As Skoodge walked, he straightened his antennae to help him listen for any flowing water.

The Irken must have walking for a little over an hour because the sun was already setting. Skoodge was about to stop for a break when he heard the soft sounds of water running over rocks. Skoodge smiled and ran to the sound, and immediately regretted it because of his broken leg, He chose to walk to limp the rest of the way.

The water was a murky black and most likely poisonous. Skoodge knelt beside it, pulled out his water purifier from his pak, and filled it to the brim with the inky liquid. He sat by a tree and waited for the purifier to filter the water. He looked up at the Massive partially obscuring the starry night.

'Why did they shoot me down here? Did I do something wrong?' Skoodge asked no one.

'how will I get my medication?'

The Invader shuttered at the thought.

'No, this is a test, they'll get it to me I'm sure.'

Skoodge made a small shelter out of sticks and leaves by the river and sipped the 'water'. He used the rest to clean his cuts that weren't serious enough to require gauze. He collected more water to filter and laid in his shelter. Good thing he made his shelter too because a few minutes later the rain started to pour.

About a week on Blorch, eating nasty things and drinking inky water. Skoodge was starting to experience the effects of withdrawal. He'd spend hours of his time starving because he had already finished his rations. Skoodge was exhausted all the time, but no matter what he tried he just couldn't sleep and his body wouldn't stop aching. On the nights he could sleep however, his mind was filled with nightmares. Nightmares that were so graphic, Skoodge almost thought they were real.

Two weeks on Blorch and Skoodge felt like he was going mad. He could hardly stand without his pak legs for aid. He slept a lot more now, but he wished he didn't. He hated the nasty things he had to put in his mouth to survive. He sat by the river, he hated the water it tasted horrible and never kept him hydrated long enough. He was starting to hate a lot of things. Which was incredibly weird. Since when did Skoodge ever hate things? 

Every day that he could, Skoodge would leave his camp and look for any construction ships they may have landed while he was asleep. So far, none have. 

Week three on Blorch, Skoodge spent every day curled up into a ball. He'd get these horrible headaches, headaches that prevented him from moving without excruciating pain. This made looking for nasty things to eat and looking for construction vessels a lot harder. Skoodge was starting to get homesick. He didn't want to be on Blorch anymore.

Week four, Skoodge had his first 'dream'. 

He was on his knees in a dark room. He scanned the area around him but found nothing. Until suddenly a spotlight turned on and Zim appeared next to him, also on his knees. The other also had this look of pure anger on his face.

Skoodge wanted to ask Zim what was going on when another light turned on and the room was illuminated. Three taller Irkens stood before them and two behind them, holding his and Zim's heads down. The three in front couldn't have been more than adolescent smeets wearing training gear. Skoodge wanted to demand the meaning of this, but he wasn't in control of his body right now. He turned to look at Zim only to see he too was an adolescent smeet, they both were.

'Puny shorties!' One of the smeets in front laughed crossing his arms.

'What do you think you're doing wearing invader training gear anyways?' The one to the right sneered.

'We ARE invaders!' Zim shouted fighting the Irken holding his head down. Zim was a lot smaller the Skoodge in his adolescence, but he was still a strong fighter.

'Yeah! Our height has nothing to do with it!' Skoodge heard himself yell.

'You're wrong there.' The one behind him taunted. 'Your height has everything to do with it.'

'You're way too weak to handle invading, you two fit more into the category of foodservice drones.' The smeet in the middle smirked her hands on her hips.

'Fuck off! I'm not in the mood for chit-chat! If you're going to beat me up, then get it over with so I don't have to listen to your annoying voices!' Zim screamed.

The one in the middle, the leader it seemed snarled and reeled her fist back.

The smeets took their time in hurting the two of them, however, their first mistake was underestimating Zim. Midbeating, the smeet hold Zim down had lost her grip and Zim took advantage of it. He kicked her in the face and grabbed Skoodge's arm. They ran down the hallway making twists and turns eventually they ran into a janitorial closet. Once inside the to collapsed on their sides, facing each other trying to catch their breaths. Zim had multiple bruises and cuts all over his body as well as a broken arm. Skoodge wasn't any better, now sporting a black eye and missing a few teeth.

'You.. know... that was.. pretty brave.. what you did.. back there.' Skoodge panted in between words.

'I... know.' Zim smirked only to wince in pain.

'Are you alright?' Skoodge looked concerned.

'I will survive... I liked what you said back there. You know, about how our height has nothing to do with our abilities.'

Skoodge smiled.

'Well, it's true.'

'Do believe that? That a short Irken can do the same things as a tall Irken?' Zim almost looked hopeful.

'Heck yeah, the only difference is our height. They're not smarter than us. They're not stronger than us. We could rule just like any Tallest could.'

Zim smiled at that.

'My name is Zim.' The smaller of the two then offered his hand.

'Skoodge.' Skoodge shook his hand and the two laid like that for the Tallest knows how long. Just holding hands and staring at each other in contentment. 

Skoodge sat up in a start and nearly screamed when he jostled his injured leg.

Week five, Skoodge didn't need his splint anymore, he was feeling better. But the nightmares never stop.

Week six, Skoodge remembers everything. He remembers the drugs, he remembers the resistance, but most importantly he remembers Zim. He remembers just how close they used to be and how the Tallest had used drugs to keep them apart. They ruined Zim, just like they had ruined him. But now, he'd be sure to get revenge. The massive had left weeks ago, Skoodge guessed the Tallests were bored to the terrified screams of the slaughtering rat people. But a few sub ships of the Armada remained and just as Skoodge had predicted and construction ship landed nearby.

Sneaking on was the easy part, staying hidden onboard was the challenge. The construction drones would come in and go out frequently, gathering supplies for building. They'd be here for a while too, which was also a problem. But Skoodge couldn't possibly fly this thing. He'd never flown anything other than the standard voot cruiser.

That not true, you used to fly much bigger ships then this with Zim all the time remember?

He did remember, he did remember flying with Zim to cause mischief before they came up with the idea to form a resistance.

Skoodge waited until all of the drones were outside before sneaking into the cockpit. It was like a puzzle at first and eventually, Skoodge found all the pieces and managed to get the thing in the air and out of the atmosphere. 

Now, to get to the Tallest.

The plan was simple, act as though everything was the same. Act as though you're still on your pills.

Contacting the Tallest from the ship was easy. 

'We thought you were dead!' Tallest Red looked disappointed.

Yeah, you'd think that you sick fuck.

'Yeah, but I'm ok now.' Skoodge fake smiled.

No thanks to you assholes.

'Wait, how are you contacting us? We don't remember giving you a communicator.' Tallest Purple crossed his arms with a look of suspicion.

'Oh, the construction drone lent me their ship.'

Please buy it please buy it please buy it.

'Uh-huh.' Tallest Purple kept his look of skepticism.

'Anyway, I'd like to report back to duty my Tallest.' Skoodge even soluted to seal the look.

The Tallest looked at each other and then looked back to Skoodge.

'Could you uh give us a minute.' The Tallest then turned away from Skoodge and whispered amongst themselves, then turned back to him.

'Great news uh Invader Skoodge we have decided to uh promote you Skoodge.' Tallest Purple was suppressing a laugh.

'However, in order to do that, you require more training.' Tallest Red continued.

Training?

'That kind of training only comes from one special train facility.' Tallest Purple pushed Red behind him and again tried to suppress his giggles.

"Hobo 13!' The two shouted at the same time and covered each other's mouths to stop giggling.

'Ahem, do you think you can handle it, soldier?' Tallest Red asked.

If that's what it takes to get to you bastards.

'If that's what it takes sirs.'

'Alright, we'll send the coordinates to you now, good luck.' Tallest Purple waved and feed cut off.


End file.
